Larme fantôme
by Kekken
Summary: An 723. Le prince Regis et son équipe partent explorer le Lucis en quête de réponses quant à l'augmentation soudaine du nombre de daemons dans la région. Leur aventure les mènera vers les entrailles du monde, où se lovent d'anciens secrets. En ressortiront-ils indemnes ? /!\ Cette fic est susceptible de contenir des thèmes difficiles, violents ou sexuels. Mais c'est léger aussi D:
1. Autre temps

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je commence là ma toute première vraie fanfic épisodique, et si j'ai déjà une vague idée de ce vers quoi je voudrais la mener, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus pour m'aider à peaufiner cette histoire. J'aimerais avertir en amont que, si mon intention première est d'écrire une aventure fantasy, je souhaite également aborder des thématiques qui peuvent être jugées dures, difficiles, parfois taboues mais jamais gratuites. Je peux vous garantir que vous pouvez lire la fic sans corde ni tabouret, j'ai bien prévu de grands moments de légèreté ou d'aventure, reste qu'il y a des sujets qui me tiennent à cœur et qui peuvent être estimées éprouvants pour les lecteurs et lectrices les plus sensibles.**

**J'ai l'intention de respecter au mieux le lore du jeu, mais je compte également tordre quelques détails à mon bon plaisir. Cela dit, il n'y aura rien qui puisse faire paniquer les puristes (j'espère) :)**

**Et enfin, même si je n'ai pas prévu dans l'immédiat de faire de cette fic une romance, je n'exclus pas pour autant d'écrire quelques trucs salés, et sans doute entre personnes du même sexe (ou pas, qui sait vers où l'aventure nous mènera ?). **

**Si ces avertissements ne vous ont laissé aucune sueur froide, je vous souhaite dans ce cas une bien bonne lecture :)**

_~ Laibach – No History_

* * *

« Hic libertas requiescat, victima a metu mortis. »

Le Monarque lisait à haute voix cette inscription griffée à même l'accoudoir du trône, effleurant du doigt sa graphie sacrilège. Impassible, il reprit :

« Je vois que ton solheimien n'a guère progressé, Regis... »

À peine le Roi Mors bascula-t-il des épaules pour se retourner que son gant bardé de fer s'écrasa sur la joue du jeune prince, le faisant basculer en arrière et atterrir sur le palier inférieur devant une cour trop habituée à garder le silence. Nul ne pouvait pourtant ignorer le craquement qui se fit entendre lorsque le jeune homme percuta le sol. Était-ce un os ? Ou la dalle de marbre, peut-être ? En tout cas, ce ne pouvait être la dignité du prince. Celle-ci était rompue depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Mors Lucis Caelum, 112ème Roi du Lucis, s'assied sur le trône drapé de son exaspération tandis que Regis se redressait, la joue écarlate, feignant l'indifférence.

« … Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour te servir quelque remontrance. »

À cela, son fils ne put contenir une grimace à la seule évocation de cette hypocrisie.

« En fait, j'ai besoin de toi... »

Les yeux de glace du Roi perçaient les ombres qui couvraient son visage, jaugeant du moindre rictus qui pourrait servir de réaction du prince. Il prit un instant pour trouver les mots adéquats :

« Comme tu le sais, la guerre contre le Niflheim ne fait qu'empirer. Voilà des années maintenant qu'il cherche à percer le Mur par tous les moyens. Le Lucis est à l'abri, les Six soient loués, mais les forces de l'Empire mettent mon énergie et notre armée à rude épreuve. »

D'un geste de la main, le Souverain appela trois silhouettes à se détacher des ombres de la salle du trône.

« Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, nous avons observé une recrudescence du nombre de daemons dans la région. Leur comportement est devenu étrange et erratique, ils semblent se faire plus agités et plus aventureux qu'à l'accoutumée. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'ils s'en prennent encore davantage à la population, aussi ai-je réclamé une enquête à cet égard ; Les rapports indiquent différents points du Lucis où se concentrent les daemons, des antres d'où ils semblent provenir. J'ai besoin que tu te rendes sur place et que tu mettes fin à ces invasions, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Regis tiqua et lança d'un ton provocateur :

« Et pourquoi ce serait à moi d'y aller ? Pourquoi tu peux pas envoyer tes laquais au casse-pipe ?

— Parce que seul un Héritier du Cristal peut définitivement repousser les ténèbres et les empêcher de se propager, toute autre tentative ne serait que mesure temporaire ! »

Le prince jeta un regard noir sur la silhouette qui s'était avancée pour prendre la parole. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille n'étaient pas assez long pour dissimuler l'or de ses yeux et le respect quasi-militaire qui l'habitait se sachant au cœur de la salle du trône. La cascade crème de ses vêtements élancés aurait pu éblouir la cour tant celle-ci était habituée à l'ébène, le bistre et le jais. Pour autant, la cicatrice qui connectait quasiment ses cernes entre elles en traversant son nez fin ne laissait guère de doute quant à son goût pour l'administratif. Regis, déstabilisé mais intrigué, pensa trop fort :

« Cette tenue…

— C'est l'uniforme des Magelames de Tenebrae, fit le Roi. Je te présente Fye Ater Chalybs, spécialiste en magie des arcanes et portant de grandes connaissances sur les daemons. Fye a longuement étudié ces engeances et pense pouvoir condamner les brèches d'où s'infiltrent ces créatures grâce à notre lien particulier avec les Dieux et le Cristal.

— Ce… Ce n'est encore qu'une théorie, Votre Majesté...

— … Mais je suis sûr que vous allez y arriver. » asséna Mors, comme pour signifier qu'il ne permettait l'esquisse d'aucun doute.

Sentant leur moment arriver, les deux autres silhouettes s'approchèrent sans dire un mot.

« Et voici Cor Leonis. Il est un peu plus jeune que toi mais ne te fie pas à sa petite taille, ce garçon a été formé par le Kingsglaive et est parvenu à faire ployer le genou de mon Bouclier. C'est lui qui assurera ta sécurité pendant ton voyage. »

Clarus était un vieil ami de Regis. Tandis que le prince rechignait à intégrer les protocoles diplomatiques et l'éducation nécessaire en vue de la succession au trône, Clarus avait à cœur de fidèlement représenter les valeurs de la famille Amicitia. Il avait intégré les Lames Royales à l'âge de 17 ans et était le seul de sa promotion à avoir atteint le rang S. Ce n'était qu'assez récemment qu'il fut apte à remplacer son père comme Bouclier du Roi. Regis avait même pu assister à la cérémonie durant laquelle la mère de Clarus lui tatoua l'Enkidu sur le corps, une cérémonie d'ordinaire exclusivement réservée à la famille Amicitia.

Imaginer que ce garçon d'à peine 16-17 ans, aux allures de loubard, au visage fermé et au regard d'acier, ait pu terrasser Clarus lui paraissait impossible. Mais Regis connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir qu'en dépit de tous ses vices, il n'était pas un menteur. Il déglutit avant de tourner la tête vers un visage plus familier, qui redessina un maigre sourire sur son visage crispé :

« Nul besoin de te présenter Weskham Armaugh, et son rôle ne changera pas. Comme au palais, il veillera à ce que tes compagnons et toi ne manquiez de rien. Je lui ai donné la liste des différentes zones de concentration des daemons, tâchez de trouver une solution pour endiguer cette invasion. Et si possible, essayez de découvrir la cause de leur changement de comportement.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi c'était à moi d'y aller. Tu peux pas l'faire ? Toi aussi, tu es Héritier du Cristal, que je sache…

— Regis ! asséna le Roi en frappant du poing sur sa colère. Le Niflheim est à nos portes, je ne peux pas à la fois diriger le pays, commander l'armée, maintenir le Mur autour du Lucis et me charger de quelques daemons ! Si tu n'es pas capable de faire ça, de quoi es-tu capable ? N'es-tu donc qu'un tire-au-flan ? »

Regis savait qu'il n'avait que trop provoqué son père, reste que cette pique lui était plus douloureuse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Mors maintenait toujours une certaine distance à son égard, une froideur que le prince n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre. Il avait passé ses jeunes années à tout faire pour essayer de percevoir ne serait-ce qu'une lueur de fierté dans les yeux de son père, s'enquérant de la moindre occasion pour susciter son attention. Mais au fil des années et des échecs, Regis avait fini par conclure que le problème venait de lui et avait basculé dans l'extrême inverse, un détachement progressif et quasi-total vis-à-vis de sa famille. Errant et indiscipliné, il alimentait les diatribes de son père sur ce qu'était un bon souverain, par opposition aux oisifs, aux fainéants et aux rebuts de la société. Le prince n'avait guère besoin de davantage de munitions pour tuer l'estime qu'il avait du Roi, et sans doute aussi de lui-même.

Mors rompit le silence de cathédrale en reprenant, mû par une fragilité à peine perceptible dans la voix :

« Je ne te demande pas grand-chose. Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si je ne t'en sentais pas capable…

— D'accord, d'accord... » répondit Regis en soupirant lourdement. Voulant mettre fin rapidement à cet échange, il jaugea furtivement ses comparses et reprit : « Fye Ater Chalybs, Cor Leonis, Weskham Armaugh, êtes-vous prêts ? Alors on y va. »

Le prince esquissa une piètre révérence en direction du trône et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie et sa lumière salvatrice. Ses nouveaux compagnons se confondirent en salutations protocolaires et lui emboîtèrent le pas.

« Regis ! poussa Mors, animé par une dernière fébrilité.

— Oui, Père ?

— Regis… Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

— Oui, oui… répondit-il en balançant des yeux.

— Et tant qu'à faire, voudrais-tu bien passer à l'hôpital, avant de partir ? Ta mère… Je pense que ça ferait plaisir à ta mère de te voir une dernière fois avant… Enfin, avant ton voyage.

— On va faire ça. » conclut Regis en gigotant la main en guise d'ultime salutation.

Weskham termina de charger la Regalia des bagages, du matériel et des provisions nécessaires, même si au final l'essentiel du coffre était surtout comblé par ses propres affaires, les trois autres semblant plus prompts à voyager léger. Regis lui lança les clés de la voiture, qu'il intercepta en lui demandant :

« Direction l'hôpital, donc ?

— Non, répondit sèchement le prince. Emmène-nous le plus loin possible d'Insomnia. »

La mine de Cor se ferma plus encore, si c'eut été possible, tandis que Fye dissimula une brève moue. Weskham acquiesça en silence et la Regalia traça ses lignes au-delà des murs du palais.


	2. Je suis d'ailleurs

**Hop, le deuxième chapitre arrive « rapidement » après le premier (j'écris très lentement, mes excuses :P) afin que vous puissiez avoir un aperçu des différentes tonalités avec lesquelles je vais jongler tout le long de cette fanfic. Le prochain chapitre me prendra sensiblement plus de temps à écrire, aussi suis-je ouvert à toute remarque, suggestion ou conseil que vous puissiez me faire :)**

_~ The Great Crusades – Never Go Home_

Tandis que les buildings défilaient à toute vitesse, Regis profita du toit ouvert de la Regalia pour laisser les nuages caresser ses songes. À gauche comme à droite, la ville fourmillait de citoyens de tous bords. À cela, Insomnia portait bien son nom Comme toute métropole, c'était une ville qui ne dormait jamais. Le jour, les gens promenaient leur chien, couraient pour se rendre à leur travail, se faisaient contrôler par la police, buvaient leur café au coin d'une terrasse, lisaient le journal pour avoir les dernières avancées de la guerre. Quand les diurnes s'effaçaient, les nocturnes prenaient place dans les bars, chantant des chœurs profanes sous la musique des sirènes et des arrestations musclées. Les amoureuses et amoureux se prenaient la main en haut des remparts, d'où ils pouvaient voir les éclats d'artillerie du Niflheim s'écraser sur le bouclier du Lucis.

_ Cette guerre finira-t-elle un jour ? Et si oui, de quel côté du fusil serons-nous ?_

Regis ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, comme il était coutume de dire, si un royaume était à l'image de son roi. Et si c'était le cas, que pouvait-on penser du Lucis ? Insomnia vivait dans l'insouciance d'une paix relative, tandis que les côtes étaient tressées de bases militaires en prévision d'un conflit encore rampant et lointain. La gangrène du Niflheim s'étendait depuis maintenant plus d'un siècle. Qui pouvait encore se souvenir de ce qu'il y avait avant la guerre, avant le Mur, avant l'Empire ? Qui pouvait se souvenir du goût réel de la liberté ? Sous la sécurité du dôme, les choses étaient simples : l'Ennemi était l'Étranger, par les contrées comme par les idées. Ainsi, les règles du Bien et du Mal étaient clairement définies et la fragilité de la vie se faisait moins absurde et plus facile à accepter. Le Royaume-même entretenait parfois ce manichéisme pour asseoir sa légitimité et étouffer la contestation. Les Lucisiens fermaient-ils sciemment les yeux pourvu qu'on leur promettait une sécurité relative ? Cherchaient-ils à trouver un échappatoire à la terreur de l'imminence d'un massacre ? Ou ces pensées étaient-elles le reflet des névroses du prince, sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre il hériterait d'un trône comme d'un conflit dont il n'avait jamais voulu ?

_Hic libertas requiescat, victima a metu morti._

_ Ici repose la liberté, victime de la peur de la mort._

Aussi maladroit fut ce message, gravé sur le trône comme une énième provocation, Regis restait convaincu du sens qu'il voulait faire porter : nous étions prêt à tout accepter, quitte à renoncer à notre liberté, à notre dignité, à notre humanité si, en échange nous avions la promesse de vivre en sécurité. Qu'importe si nous étions déshonorés, s'il nous fallait trouver un bouc émissaire ou s'il nous fallait vivre dans la peur de notre propre chute, tant que nous vivions.

_On n'est pas là pour se prendre la tête avec ça._  
Regis s'extirpa de ses rêveries dans une grimace, mais son visage s'éclaircit aussitôt qu'il vit la Regalia traverser les longs remparts d'Insomnia.

« Enfin dehors... » souffla-t-il soulagé.

Bien qu'il voyageait assez peu, le jeune homme était toujours ravi de quitter la capitale. Il pouvait trouver dans le reste du Lucis ce qui n'existait pas dans la citadelle : le calme de la nature, la sérénité des nuits étoilées, un horizon d'anonymat. À Insomnia, les nouvelles circulaient à toute vitesse et les secrets ne le restaient jamais bien longtemps. Mais une fois ses murs passés, il n'y avait plus que l'océan au Nord et à l'Est, les montagnes de l'Ouest inoccupé et le pont au Sud qui reliait la capitale au reste du pays par le désert de Leide. Insomnia était pour ainsi dire coupée de tout, ainsi chaque région bénéficiait d'une certaine autonomie, en plus de la protection des Rois, pourvu qu'elle contribue à l'effort de guerre.

Enivré par la brise marine, Regis prit plus de temps pour observer ses coéquipiers. Au volant, Weskham sirotait paisiblement l'éternel thé au gingembre de sa thermos, palpant de temps en temps ses longues dreadlocks pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient toujours bien attachées.

« Ce type porte les costumes Charleston comme personne », pensa-t-il en secouant la tête, imaginant le perfectionnisme maladif nécessaire pour incarner à ce point la vertu de l'élégance. Le majordome royal était bien connu pour être un coureur de jupons, bien qu'il n'ait révélé le secret d'aucun jupon depuis qu'on lui connaissait cette réputation.

Toujours à l'avant, côté passager, Cor semblait fixer intensément le vide. Pensait-il à quelque chose ? Regardait-il seulement quelque chose de précis ? Regis avait l'impression d'observer un chat, les yeux figés sur quelque chose que, semblait-t-il, seul un félin pouvait voir. Cor était droit, voire quasiment rigide, les bras croisés comme s'il attendait que la Mort vienne le chercher. Sa longue veste noire portait des manches assez courtes pour laisser apercevoir un tatouage serpenter de l'avant-bras au torse, plongeant ses desseins sous un débardeur beaucoup trop large. Ce devait être le genre de type à cacher un coup-de-poing accordien dans son pantalon cargo et un couteau papillon dans ses bottes.

_Comment Père a-t-il pu croiser pareil excentrique ? On dirait un membre d'un gang de motards..._

Enfin, Regis observa Fye sur sa gauche, au regard tout aussi imperturbable, mais pourtant pas aussi tranchant que celui de Cor. L'arcaniste portait une voix douce et mélancolique, mais les marques que couvraient ses vêtements effilés déroulaient l'histoire de quelqu'un qui avait dû apprendre rapidement à se battre pour sa seule survie. La tunique des Magelames avait de quoi troubler le regard : si l'on pouvait aisément deviner de longues cuissardes d'ivoire sculpter les jambes, le torse était plus complexe à étudier. La veste semblait pleurer comme un saule de longues bandes de tissus laiteux, ornés de motifs floraux couleur crème et miel, donnant aux mages une allure à la fois élancée et massive, au même titre que la tenue de Bouclier du Roi que portait Clarus. Seule la pointe des gants, au niveau de l'index et du majeur, arborait un noir qui se distinguait de l'ensemble.

_À quoi ça peut bien servir ? Peut-être pour hypnotiser ses adversaires ?_

Aussitôt imagina-t-il son acolyte dans une position désarticulée, faisant face à un cœurl perplexe, agitant les doigts dans un rituel d'envoûtement pour endormir le prédateur.

_Non, c'est complètement débile..._

À cet instant, il croisa le regard doré de Fye et sursauta, pensant qu'il allait réellement se faire hypnotiser. Son visage peiné grimaça des mots hésitants :

« Je… Votre père… Il n'avait pas à faire ça... »

Le prince passa de la candeur à la frayeur, puis de la frayeur à la torpeur. Il bredouilla :

« Non, ce n'est rien… Je… Il a ses raisons. Je l'ai mérité.

— Sérieusement, Reggie… lui adressa Weskham d'un œil inquiet. Ça ira ?

— Oui, oui. J'ai connu pire. J'aurais pas dû…

— Personne ne mérite ça, reprit Fye avec un peu plus d'assurance. Ce n'est pas juste- »

Regis l'interrompit aussitôt d'une voix agacée:

« Si c'était pas juste, pourquoi personne n'a rien dit ? Pourquoi tout le monde a laissé faire ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut attendre que l'on soit en dehors des oreilles du palais pour que quelqu'un ouvre la bouche ?! »

La colère fit peser son silence, la Regalia n'émettait plus qu'un bourdonnement assourdissant et l'équipe n'osait même plus déglutir. Les pensées du jeune homme se cognaient entre elles et il perdit progressivement ses repères. La lumière lui semblait s'obscurcir, l'air frais le gifler et ses sens l'abandonner. Regis serra le poing et le relâcha, puis répéta encore et encore, comme pour rester un tant soit peu connecté à sa propre chair. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration et se passa la main le long du visage, comme pour essuyer le sang qui lui montait à la tête. Il n'avait ni envie de s'emporter, ni de se perdre dans ses pensées noires, ni de commencer son voyage sous de malheureux auspices.

Il se mit en quête d'un détail qui le ramènerait sur terre, quelque chose de simple, d'élémentaire. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur une lueur argentée qui balaya le miasme de ses angoisses. Le calme lui revint alors qu'il demanda à son acolyte :

« Ton arme… fit-il en désignant du menton l'épée posée sur les genoux de Fye. Je n'en avais jamais vu des comme ça. Elle est courbée… ? »

D'abord perplexe, le visage de l'arcaniste se fit compréhensif, puis acquiesça :

« Il s'agit d'un cimeterre, une arme très appréciée des Magelames. Certains préfèrent le jian pour sa rapidité ou le guandao pour sa portée, mais la courbure du cimeterre permet une utilisation plus rapide et plus précise des runes.

— Des runes ? fit Weskham en écho.

— Oui. Au Lucis, vous utilisez essentiellement la magie en la concentrant dans des projectiles ou des explosifs. À Tenebrae, les Magelames inscrivent des runes sur leur lame pour les infuser de magie et donc augmenter leur puissance au corps-à-corps.  
— Aaaahh… répondit Regis, comme pris d'une illumination. D'où le nom. Magelame. Ce n'est pas très inventif, finalement… »

Fye ne releva pas un seul instant la remarque et se pencha en avant pour s'adresser au conducteur :

« Et vous, M. Armaugh ?

— Ooooh Weskham suffira bien amplement, et le tutoiement également ! Nous partons pour un voyage qui risque de durer des semaines, si ce n'est des mois, alors autant se passer de suite des formalités ! »

Le groupe acquiesça religieusement.

« En ce qui me concerne, mon corps est mon arme, reprit-il en glissant un clin d'œil qui fit rouler d'exaspération le regard du prince. Je pratique une version très personnelle du krav maga, un art martial d'auto-défense que j'ai appris en voyageant dans mes jeunes années.

— Adepte du corps-à-corps ? C'est...

— Inattendu ? Je sais, on me le dit souvent. On ne s'attend pas à ce que quelqu'un qui a mon sens de la sape se risque au combat à mains nues. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne laisse pas vraiment à mes adversaires l'opportunité de ruiner mes vêtements...

— En tout cas c'est clairement pas la modestie qui risque de t'étouffer ! s'exclama Regis en feignant l'indignation. Dis plutôt que comme tu traînes le plus souvent au palais, tu as rarement l'occasion de te battre !

— C'est pour cela qu'on ne s'habille qu'en noir à Insomnia, rétorqua Weskham. Ton insolence tâche ! »

Retrouvant un sourire jovial et innocent, Regis porta son regard sur le siège avant, n'attendant plus que Cor enchaîne la conversation et leur détaille les secrets de celui qui avait vaincu son meilleur ami. Le prince n'eut de réponse qu'un mur de silence. Frustré et impatient, il se mit à donner de légers coups de genou dans le siège dans l'espoir de provoquer une moindre réaction.

« Et toi alors ?

— …

— Oi ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Les coups de genoux se firent plus prononcés et Cor finit par lancer dans un long soupir :

« Un katana.

— Un katana ? Mais… Pour autant que je sache, personne au Lucis ne forge de katana, d'où est-ce qu'il provient ? »

Le garde du corps fraîchement nommé poussa un nouveau soupir, plus chargé encore d'irritation que le précédent :

— Mon père…

— Ah ! Moi aussi, c'est mon père qui m'a offert mon épée ! »

Il se leva de son siège, tendit le bras en l'air et dans un bleu de lumière cristalline, son arme se matérialisa dans sa main.

« Je l'ai eue quand j'avais 12 ans, quand j'ai maîtrisé la technique d'invocation. Je peux donc l'invoquer et faire des coups avec. » fit-il en faisant de vagues moulinets avec son arme. Tâchant de couvrir un grognement de Cor, Weskham plaisanta :

« Essaie quand même de ne pas nous tuer avec. Ce serait dommage, nous venons tout juste de quitter Insomnia.

— Oh, c'est vrai. »

Regis se rassit et son épée se dématérialisa aussitôt.

_~ The Great Crusades – Field Of Sad Horses_

« Tiens, c'est quoi là-bas ?

— On dirait une sorte… d'avion ?

— On va voir ?

— Et la mission ? protesta Cor.

— La situation est inquiétante, lui répondit Weskham, mais pas alarmante. Nous pouvons nous autoriser quelques détours.

— Hmmpf... »

* * *

La Regalia grommela sur les sentiers arides du désert de Leide, en direction de la première curiosité du voyage. Au cœur d'une plaine de roches et de sable reposait un aéronef massif, sans doute trop long pour pouvoir être couvert par le modeste hangar ancré quelques mètres à côté. L'engin, s'il avait pu être étincelant par le passé, ne se présentait aujourd'hui que sous la forme d'un vestige balayé par le temps. Les aventuriers descendirent de la voiture pour observer plus en détail cette relique.

« Oi ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

— J'arrive, j'arrive ! » entendit-on au loin.

Regis s'adossa à l'ombre du hangar accompagné de Fye, qui manifestement supportait difficilement la chaleur. L'arcaniste tendit une cigarette au prince, qu'il refusa poliment avant d'entamer la conversation :

« Je ne suis pas étonné que tu crèves de chaud avec cette tenue. J'espère que tu as prévu des trucs plus légers…

— Oui, ça c'est plus une tenue cérémonielle. J'ai des vêtements plus discrets avec moi. Tenebrae est occupée depuis des décennies, tu te doutes que les Lucisiens sont plutôt méfiants concernant les Tenebréens qu'ils croisent…

— Méfiants, c'est un doux euphémisme… Les réfugiés de guerre qui passent par la frontière de Vesper sont carrément stigmatisés, même si c'est sans doute plus facile pour un citoyen de se fondre dans la masse. Comment tu as fait, toi, en tant que Magelame, pour échapper à l'Empire ? Au Lucis, tu es carrément une intelligence étrangère, les Nifs doivent vouloir ta peau…

— C'est compliqué…

— Essaie quand même.

— Le Niflheim ne contrôle pas la totalité de Tenebrae. Comme tu sais, la population tient beaucoup à ses oracles, même s'ils ne gouvernent plus. L'Empire ne veut pas d'une révolte populaire, aussi ont-ils laissé l'autonomie au manoir Fenestala, le siège des Nox Fleuret et donc des oracles. Il n'y a ni soldat, ni patrouille au manoir.

— Ok, et alors ?

— Il y a quelques temps, une de nos oracles a disparu…

— Aulea ? Aulea va bien ?!

— O-oui. Tu la connais ?

— C'est… quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Une amie d'enfance…

— Rassure-toi, Aulea va bien. C'est sa sœur qui a disparu, Anima. Le Niflheim craint qu'elle ne cherche à rejoindre la Résistance, ce qui leur porterait un sérieux préjudice. Du coup, ils la traquent sans relâche dans tout le royaume. C'est à peu près au même moment que les daemons ont commencé à changer de manière inquiétante. L'Empire ne diffuse les informations qu'au compte-goutte mais ils s'intéressent beaucoup aux daemons, ils semblent chercher un moyen de les exploiter plutôt que d'endiguer la menace. J'ai profité de la confusion provoquée par la disparition d'Anima pour m'éclipser à mon tour.

— D'accord… Et-

— Eh bah, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a d'la visite ! »

Fye et Regis levèrent les yeux de concert et découvrirent un petit homme posté devant eux, tout sourire, la peau burinée par le soleil, couvrant ses boucles d'or vénitien sous une vieille casquette rouge.

« Cid Sophiar, à vot' service ! J'vous sers pas la pince, j'ai les mains pleines de cambouis. Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour vous ?

— Oh rien de spécial, répondit Regis. En fait on avait vu votre avion au loin et-

— Ça mon gars c'est pas un avion, c'est un bombardier ! C'est le HW-87, un prototype unique en son genre ! Dis-toi qu'il était prévu pour être le premier bombardier furtif de l'histoire, capable de balancer un missile sur l'ennemi sans s'faire repérer par les radars !

— Ouaip, bah vu la tête qu'il tire, il n'a pas dû voler bien longtemps…

— Ha ha, c'est bien vrai ! Je dirais même qu'il n'a jamais volé du tout ! L'armée n'a jamais réussi à faire voler un engin chargé de missiles tout en l'maintenant furtif, du coup y z'ont fini par abandonner le projet… Je l'ai retrouvé dans un vieil entrepôt, complèt'ment rouillé le machin ! Ça faisait peine à voir…

— Mais… Pourquoi l'avoir récupéré, alors ?

— pour l'faire voler, Monsieur le Futé. J'ai bien l'intention de le retaper et me servir de sa puissance pour être le premier Homme sur Eos à voler au-delà des nuages !

— Au-delà des nuages ? Pour quoi faire ?

— Enfin, gamin ! T'as à peine trois poils au menton et t'as déjà perdu l'envie de rêver ?

— Eh, me traite pas de gamin ! T'as quoi, 5 ans de plus que moi ? T'es loin d'être un ancêtre ! »

Le mécanicien sourit, son interlocuteur lui semblait bien naïf et soupe au lait… Comme lui, en fait. Il sortit de sa poche, pour l'occasion, un mégot de cigare qu'il s'alluma dans l'espoir d'en tirer encore quelques bouffées avant de se brûler les lèvres. Son attention fut attirée par un jeune homme aux allures de loubard, une trentaine de mètres plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y fait, ç'ui-là ? »

Regis et Fye tournèrent la tête à l'unisson et virent Cor, le katana brandit, fendant l'air dans des gestes nets et mesurés, calculant sa posture devant un adversaire imaginaire.

« Oh, il est avec nous, répondit le prince. Il doit s'entraîner, je présume.

— Y va finir par blesser quelqu'un s'il continue…

— Non, je pense qu'il y a assez peu de chance. Il paraît qu'il manie son arme mieux que quiconque.

— Ah ouaip ? »

Curieusement excité, Cid fouilla dans le capharnaüm de ses poches et en sortit un vieux boulon qu'il roula dans sa main pour en palper toutes les aspérités. Il le bloqua entre son pouce et son index puis, d'un geste longuement calculé, catapulta le boulon en direction de Cor. La posture de ce dernier bascula subitement, il écarta les jambes en pliant les genoux, posa une main sur le manche de son katana et l'autre sur son fourreau puis, en un clin d'œil, la lame frappa comme un coup de tonnerre, tranchant le boulon en deux. Par ricochet, le projectile fusa et griffa la joue de Regis, manquant de peu d'en faire de même pour Fye. Le prince eut un moment d'absence avant que l'intense chaleur qui frappait sa joue ne le rappelle à l'ordre. Il vociféra :

« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! Espèce de tanche, j'ai failli y passer !

— Avec un meilleur entraînement, tu l'aurais esquivé, rétorqua au loin Cor.

— Mais quel malade ce mec ! »

Cid en resta bouche bée, à tel point qu'il ne remarqua même pas que son bout de cigare s'était retrouvé par terre. Indirectement, le loubard au katana fit porter le regard du mécano sur la voiture située derrière lui. Massive et effilée, l'onyx de ses lignes ne distillait que progressivement la beauté de ses détails. En se rapprochant, le mécanicien réalisa néanmoins qu'elle n'était pas de première jeunesse : les jantes étaient fatiguées, la carrosserie accusait quelques égratignures ça et là et le cuir de l'habitacle était épuisé, mais rien de tout cela ne ternissait le caractère souple et véloce qu'elle inspirait.

« Belle bestiole ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais j'arrive pas à la reconnaître, et pourtant je touche ma bille en la matière.

— Normal, j'en suis le papa, répondit fièrement Regis, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je l'ai baptisée Regalia !

— Tu t'fous de moi ? T'as à peine l'âge de conduire, t'as un T-shirt avec un imprimé de tête de mort et tu vas m'dire que c'est ta caisse ? Et en plus que c'est toi qui l'as créée ?

— Bah… ouaip ! Enfin, j'étais pas seul, Weskham ici présent en a dessiné la silhouette et m'a aidé à l'assembler à partir du châssis d'une Quartz Ciel et du moteur d'une Exelero. Ça nous a pris deux ans mais on est plutôt fiers du résultat !

— Mazette… Sacré bébé en tout cas, bravo à vous ! Mais avec une taille pareille, elle doit faire quoi, 2 ou 3 tonnes, non ? Avec un V12, elle doit consommer à mort…

— Oui, plutôt, on est autour de 20 litres au cent, on frise souvent la panne sèche. Malheureusement mes connaissances en mécaniques sont limitées. Assembler des pièces, poser un moule, poncer, etc… Ça je sais faire, mais concevoir un moteur ou l'optimiser, c'est une autre histoire... »

Cid caressa les aspérités de la Regalia comme pour en sentir tout le potentiel. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour résoudre son dialogue intérieur et déclarer :

« Écoute, gamin. Si ça tient qu'à ça, j'veux bien y jeter un œil. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut prendre soin d'une si belle dame.

— C'est vrai ?! »

Le visage du prince rayonna puis se tourna vers son ami :

« T'en penses quoi, Weskkie ?

— Hmmm… D'accord, mais pas maintenant. N'oublie pas qu'on a… d'autres choses à faire.

— Ah oui, il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille...

— Oh, d'accord... »

Le mécanicien prit le temps de réfléchir. Il marmonna si longtemps qu'il semblait psalmodier. Dans une dernière moue, il reprit :

« Dans ce cas, si vous repartez, vous pourriez me rendre un p'tit service ? Si jamais un jour vous allez à Lestallum, pourriez-vous me trouver un galipeur ? Ils en vendent au Big North, près de la centrale. Vous ne pourrez pas le louper, c'est une grosse enseigne noire.

— Oui bien sûr, mais… euh… c'est quoi un galipeur ? »

Cid fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit un petit monceau de métal, tenant dans la paume de la main, arborant en son sommet une petite boule montée sur un ressort, et à sa base deux petits pistons. L'utilité de pareil mécanisme laissa Regis extrêmement perplexe.

« Sans ça, impossible de faire démarrer le moteur du bombardier, et comme tu peux t'en douter, la garantie est passée depuis longtemps.

— Ooooook on va te trouver ça alors. Bon, bah à la revoyure, alors !

— C'est ça, bonne route à vous ! »

Ils se saluèrent cordialement et l'équipe retourna à la Regalia pour partir vers le Sud.


	3. Où se trouve la mort ?

**Troisième chapitre, plus copieux que les précédents, il m'a pris un temps fou à écrire même si je me doute que vous allez le dévorer en un clin d'œil :D**

**Histoire d'être un minimum au courant de la progression de mes prochains chapitres, j'ai mis une petite barre de progression sur mon profil, que je mettrai à jour au fur et à mesure de mon écriture. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais au moins vous avez à présent une vague idée d'où j'en suis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

_~ Hiromitsu Agatsuma - Yuudachi_

* * *

La Regalia vrombissait sur les terres désolées du désert de Leide. En dépit de l'aridité environnante, Regis appréciait de pouvoir enfin trouver une opportunité pour se retrouver en dehors des murs d'Insomnia. D'après les renseignements collectés par Fye et le Roi Mors, il allait leur falloir traverser le Lucis de long en large à la recherche des différents points d'apparition des daemons afin de mettre un terme à leur prolifération. Du fait de l'ampleur de la tâche, tous se doutaient bien que le voyage risquait d'être long et éprouvant. Pour Regis, c'était là tout autant d'opportunités d'échapper au palais, à son père et à son quotidien. En dehors de la cité royale, il n'était plus qu'un citoyen anonyme parcourant les routes d'un pays morcelé, et ça lui convenait pleinement. Rien que le fait d'avoir rencontré un trublion passionné de mécanique comme Cid Sophiar suffisait à le convaincre des bons augures de ce voyage.

« On n'est pas loin d'arriver. » fit remarquer Weskham en tapotant volant.

Les comparses scrutèrent l'environnement à la recherche de points de repère. Le soleil accablait les pierres de leur pesanteur et le vent battait une végétation trop timide pour permettre à la faune locale d'échapper à la chaleur. La seule fraîcheur que l'on pouvait y trouver était à l'ombre d'un formidable pic rocheux dressé au cœur de la plaine, vestige probable d'une guerre entre les Dieux dont l'Humanité ne pouvait témoigner qu'au travers des contrées dévastées d'Eos.

Leur destination était justement cette silhouette massive qui déchirait les cieux, ou plus précisément une grotte située à son pied. Les services de renseignement royaux y avaient noté une concentration de daemons plus élevée que la moyenne, signe d'une zone probable d'apparition. Cor examina au loin les ombres accidentées de la montagne, propices aux embuscades et aux dangers rôdeurs. Weskham, quant à lui, chercha du regard les différents endroits susceptibles de constituer un lieu de repos si l'exploration de la grotte venait à durer, et un lieu où se réfugier si ça tournait mal. Fye se concentra, sentant la pression de sa mission lui écraser les épaules, puis céda à la chaleur en retirant le haut de sa lourde tunique. Il lui valut sans doute mieux sacrifier un peu de sécurité plutôt que de s'épuiser inutilement, sa veste d'ivoire lui serait bien suffisante. Regis, enfin, apprécia les odeurs de sable chaud et la fraîcheur portée par l'ombre du massif. L'endroit baignait dans une lumière d'un orange laiteux, épousant divinement les tons d'or et d'ocre que pouvait offrir le désert de Leide.

« La Regalia n'est pas équipée pour faire du hors-piste, on va la laisser là et faire le reste à pied. » déclara Weskham.

Le groupe descendit de voiture et se mit en marche d'un pas mesuré vers leur objectif. Regis demanda à l'arcaniste :

« Qu'est-ce qui nous attend exactement ?

– Ça dépend. Les différents repaires que j'ai pu explorer à Tenebrae se ressemblaient assez peu. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il faut y trouver un point de convergence, une sorte de faille d'où les daemons s'extirpent.

– Et niveau danger ? rebondit Cor.

– Hmmm… Il fait encore assez jour et la grotte me semble bien exposée, je pense que les daemons nous opposeront une résistance relativement limitée. Par contre j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de me faire attaquer par des bêtes à Tenebrae, elles devaient probablement croire que je m'attaquais à leur tanière.

– Dans ce cas, intervint Weskham, il nous faudra nous méfier des bicornes. Ces pachydermes apprécient la fraîcheur des grottes quand la nuit tombe, et disons qu'ils n'apprécient pas les visiteurs. Ils peuvent être une sacrée plaie.

– D'ailleurs, renchérit Regis, ça me fait penser qu'à Insomnia, les enfants qui fuguent sont appelés les enfants bicornes, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. »

Weskham grimaça une petite moue mais préféra garder le silence. Cor finit par répondre d'un ton impassible :

« Parce que les enfants qui fuguent ont tendance à se réfugier dans ce genre de grotte. La plupart sont retrouvés morts parce qu'il s'agissait de tanières à bicornes... »

Un silence de plomb accabla la scène. Le prince déglutit et se mit à repenser à ses jeunes années. Il devait avoir 10 ou 11 ans quand il avait fait sa première fugue. Son chat venait de mourir d'une sale maladie, le petit Regis venait de perdre là un de ses rares amis. Ses parents l'avaient abattu pour abréger ses souffrances, disaient-ils, mais le petit prince n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Ça lui était même impensable. Personne ne pouvait mourir, tous ceux qu'il avait connu étaient toujours là, ils n'avaient pas changé. C'était bien la preuve que tout était éternel, non ? Non… ?

C'est quand il comprit que son petit chat ne lui reviendrait pas que Regis prit conscience de la mortalité et de l'éphémère. Pourquoi les gens mouraient ? Pourquoi il y avait des gens qui donnaient la mort à d'autres ? Pourquoi se sacrifiait-on au profit d'autrui ? Comment pouvait-on vivre sereinement sachant que l'on finirait par mourir ? C'était un jour anodin pour le Roi, c'était un jour anodin pour la Reine, mais c'était le pire jour qu'il pouvait être pour le petit Regis : c'était le jour où son meilleur ami était parti, où son innocence était morte, où son immortalité n'était plus. Il n'arrivait plus à gérer ses émotions et les contradictions de ses pensées, aussi décida-t-il de prendre son sac à dos, d'y glisser deux ou trois barres chocolatées, « De quoi tenir quelques jours » pensait-il, et de partir faire son propre pèlerinage, même si à l'époque le concept-même de pèlerinage lui était encore inconnu.

Une fois la nuit tombée, il se glissa à pas feutrés en dehors du palais. Il sillonna des heures durant les rues à moitié endormies d'Insomnia, les yeux rivés sur le pavé, la tête plongée dans ses pensées. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, il était fatigué et ne voyait plus très clair, mais pour lui c'était un bien moindre mal par rapport à la douleur que lui infligeait son petit cœur. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il était résolu à y aller. Il finit par monter péniblement les escaliers des remparts de la ville, avec à chaque marche une larme de plus sur ses joues, un poids en plus sur les épaules, une douleur de plus dans son cœur. C'est une fois en haut des murs d'Insomnia que ses pleurs, ses pensées et sa douleur s'évanouirent. Devant lui, un océan d'étoiles vibrait au gré des vagues nuageuses, et au cœur de la nuit, la lumière de mille phares enrobait l'Éternelle parmi les Éternels, une lune si ronde, si proche et si chaude que le petit prince jurerait qu'il pouvait l'embrasser. Hypnotisé par le regard pâle des ténèbres, il chuchota :

« Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, toi, hein… ? »

Les Lames Royales avaient interrompu le sommeil de l'enfant, il se sentit porter vers la voiture où attendaient ses parents qui lui passèrent un savon monumental tout le long du trajet. Mais Regis ne les entendait pas, il était encore léthargique et cotonneux mais, surtout, il se sentait bien, comme soulagé d'avoir pu accompagner son petit chat vers une maîtresse stellaire qui prendrait soin de lui et qui partagerait son éternité avec lui.

_Avec le recul, j'ai eu de la chance qu'il ne me soit jamais rien arrivé. Je n'ose pas imaginer combien ça doit être épouvantable pour des parents de perdre leur enfant…_

La grotte semblait davantage s'enfoncer sous la montagne que la creuser directement. Ses contours étaient assez larges pour s'y déplacer sans peine ni avoir besoin de se baisser. Même Fye, que seul Weskham pouvait concurrencer en terme de taille, pouvait circuler sans problème. La terre battue à l'entrée attestait de passages fréquents, sans pour autant pouvoir assurer qu'il s'agissait de bêtes ou de daemons.

« L'entrée est en pente, et c'est assez raide, pensa Cor. Si on se fait attaquer, bicorne ou pas, ça va jouer contre nous... »

Le loubard s'arrêta et frotta le maigre duvet de son menton.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu viens pas ? demanda Regis.

– Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je garde l'entrée, au cas où on se fasse prendre à revers. »

Weskham avait déjà commencé à descendre dans la grotte et s'écria :

« Ça a l'air de bifurquer un peu plus loin, et je vois une deuxième entrée là-bas ! »

Cor grimaça, il espérait ne pas avoir besoin que le groupe se sépare, et encore moins sans avoir pu jauger des aptitudes de combat de chacun.

« Fait chier… siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Fye, tu sais te battre ?

– J'ai fait partie de la garde rapprochée des oracles de Tenebrae et j'ai terrassé bien plus de daemons que tu n'es capable d'en compter. »

Le loubard étudia sagement la déclaration et examina l'arcaniste de haut en bas : muscles, posture, arme, regard,… N'importe quel signe qui pouvait rassurer son appréhension.

« Bon… Dans ce cas je vais monter la garde ici, Weskham va faire pareil de l'autre côté. Fye, assure-toi qu'il n'arrive rien au Prince.

– Hey ! rétorqua Regis, irrité. Je suis loin d'être une princesse en détresse, moi aussi je sais me battre !

– Protège la princesse quoi qu'il en coûte. Si ça tourne mal, revenez au plus vite, essayez de crier. On rappliquera illico.

– Putain mais c'est qu'il m'ignore en plus ! »

Cor tourna les talons, le regard porté vers l'horizon, la main sur le fourreau de son katana, à l'affût du moindre signe suspect. Fye fit une petite tape sur l'épaule de Regis, l'invitant à laisser tomber pour se concentrer sur leur objectif, mais le prince ne décoléra pas pour autant. Weskham se positionna à l'autre entrée en faisant quelques étirements et en déboutonnant son gilet, qu'il plia soigneusement. Fye et Regis, quant à eux, allumèrent la lampe-torche accrochée à leur veste et commencèrent l'exploration de l'axe principal de la grotte.

Le duo s'enfonça prudemment dans la grotte, étudiant soigneusement les aspérités et renfoncement propices aux embuscades. À mesure qu'ils progressaient, la chaleur du désert de Leide laissait place aux ténèbres. Le chemin était sinueux, parfois traître, et ne laissait d'écho que celui de la peur et de la solitude. L'exploration durait et le groupe n'avait pas rencontré âme qui vive. L'impatience se fit sentir, l'appréhension également. Regis se crispa, incapable d'imaginer ce qui pouvait l'attendre, aussi se concentra-t-il sur leurs bruits de pas et l'humidité qui ponctuait un silence qui n'en était pas un Un autre son se faisait entendre, plus étrange, plus diffus, une toile de fond omniprésente bien que presque inaudible, un son qui allait et venait, tapissant l'atmosphère d'une moiteur palpable. Perplexe, le prince demanda :

« Tu entends ça ? »

Fye acquiesça nerveusement.

« Les daemons ? »

L'arcaniste secoua la tête à la négative avant de répondre :

« Je n'ai jamais entendu ça de ma vie.

– On dirait… comme un grondement, ou une respiration… Une très très lente respiration…

– Il y a autre chose d'étrange. Ça fait un moment que nous explorons la grotte, et pourtant l'air reste assez chaud… Plus qu'il ne devrait l'être…

– Ça vient pas du désert ?

– Non, pas à cette profondeur. Il y a quelque chose de pas net... »

Les deux comparses se crispèrent plus encore à mesure qu'ils progressaient. La lumière de leur lampe-torche se revêtait insidieusement d'une teinte pourpre et l'air devenait plus épais, plus difficile à respirer. La grotte trembla de manière quasiment imperceptible, comme si la terre elle-même mettait en garde deux jeunes imprudents contre les dangers dessinés dans les ombres. Fye et Regis brandirent instinctivement leur arme et avancèrent à pas feutrés. Une faible lueur dorée brilla du bout des doigts de Fye, qui inscrivit un M luminescent sur son sabre en chuchotant :

« Eihwaz. »  
La lame du cimeterre s'imbiba d'une aura de jade glissant sur le métal avec la tranquillité d'un cours d'eau. La curiosité de Regis voulut connaître davantage la magie des runes, mais il savait que l'heure n'était plus à la discussion. Le prince avança fébrilement, à la fois crispé à l'idée de se faire attaquer et en même temps espérant tout de même qu'on leur tombe dessus pour pouvoir voir de ses yeux l'art des Magelames.

Soudain, Fye interrompit d'un geste leur progression. Nul besoin de comprendre ses signes de la main, Regis se mit aussitôt en position, serrant son arme avec nervosité. Chaque pas devint plus lent que le précédent, chaque son pouvait être le dernier avant que le silence ne soit brisé. À mesure que le duo avançait, il entendait des bruits étouffés et indescriptibles. Des fracas, des crachats, des éclats… Dans tous les cas, ils n'étaient clairement plus seuls. Ils devinèrent une salle plus large au bout du tournant duquel ils s'approchaient. Les bruits se faisaient plus perceptibles. On grignotait, on ricanait, on frappait des objets sur le sol, on griffait les parois de la grotte…

Puis, le silence. Un silence surnaturel étouffait le capharnaüm de l'antre, coupant un instant le souffle du prince. Même l'humidité s'était tue. Avait-il manqué quelque chose ? Avait-il halluciné ? Son cœur s'était-il arrêté ? Le temps s'était-il figé ? Désorienté, il porta son regard sur le visage fermé de Fye, dont le seul mouvement encore perceptible était une goutte de sueur glissant sur sa tempe. Leur regard se croisèrent.

À l'unisson ils s'élancèrent.

Après, le chaos. Un maelström de cris et de fracas se perdit dans les échos de flashs et de sang, le choc fut tel que Regis en perdit brièvement l'équilibre avant de constater que Fye avait déjà disparu. Son corps ne s'appesantit plus de réflexion, il empoigna fermement son arme et s'élança dans l'anarchie. Il vit sa lame taillader un petit être humanoïde à la peau grise, dont le nez et les oreilles étaient plus pointues encore que ses dents. La créature couina de douleur avant de rire de ses yeux écarlates. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour finir de le trancher en deux avant que Regis ne se rende compte que la salle était jonchée d'ossements et de vieilles chairs écrasées par la vingtaine de petites créatures qui bondissaient frénétiquement devant eux.

Un éclair d'émeraude trancha net une poignée de ces créatures, gisant dès lors au sol dans des complaintes vomitives. Ce filament de mort, c'était Fye. Ou plus précisément, sa lame. L'arcaniste glissa entre les gobelins avec la dextérité d'un cœurl et frappa avec la précision d'une guêpe. Son épée tournoya dans une chorégraphie ample, ravageant les créatures en groupe quand les coups d'estoc empalèrent celles qui étaient isolées. Ses gestes étaient d'une rapidité telle que les monstruosités semblaient clouées sur place. Malgré leur avantage numérique, les créatures se mirent à paniquer et cherchèrent à fuir en jetant des pierres à tout bout de champ avant de terminer leur vie sous la lame de Regis.

Les dernières créatures périrent sans avoir pu goûter la chair des deux intrus, quand un hurlement tonitruant déchira les entrailles de la terre. Les pierres jetées par ces gobelins n'avaient pas vocation à blesser les deux épéistes mais à réveiller un être humanoïde tapi dans l'ombre, endormi dans une alcôve qu'il semblait avoir lui-même creusé dans la roche.

Regis aurait voulu lâcher une réplique digne d'un film d'action accordien si la montagne de muscle qui se dressait devant lui ne le tétanisait pas. Le colosse avait beau être voûté, il semblait leur faire aisément trois têtes de plus. Sa peau grise arborait des marques blanches et longiformes sur son torse et son visage. L'énorme corne courbée dressée sur sa tête n'était pas la seule menace qui pesait sur le duo, puisque la créature arborait surtout deux énormes gantelets en fonte, qu'elle pouvait soulever manifestement sans grande difficulté.

« Il vaut mieux éviter de se prendre un de ses coups de poing, remarqua Fye.

– Merci, Captain Obvious ! »

À peine eurent-ils échangé ces quelques mots que le monstre leur fonça dessus en hurlant, écrasant les corps des gobelins agonisants et s'élançant de tout son poids vers eux. Regis fit une roulade pour esquiver et Fye brandit sa lame pour réaliser une parade. La force de la créature était telle que sa garde fut brisée par la violence du choc, contraignant l'arcaniste à basculer sur le côté pour ne pas se faire écraser contre les parois de la grotte.

« Ok, on risque d'en baver... »

Fye bondit en arrière et glissa ses doigts sur sa lame pour former une sorte de C anguleux en incantant :

« Pertra ! »

Son cimeterre rayonna d'une aura anthracite aux reflets calmes comme la pierre.

« Je vais tâcher de l'occuper, je te laisse te charger du reste !

– Ok ! » s'exclama le prince en brandissant son épée, tournant autour de la bête en attendant que son acolyte lui crée une ouverture. Le colosse s'élança à nouveau sur Fye, qui se maintint en position de garde et laissa la bête venir. Le poing cogna à nouveau contre l'épée mais, cette fois-ci, c'est la créature qui en fut déstabilisée. Son attaque avait été déviée et elle se retrouvait poing au sol. L'incompréhension fit rapidement place à une colère noire et le monstre balança ses poings contre la tête de son adversaire, sans que le moindre coup ne fasse mouche. Regis fut stupéfait par la violence des coups et le fait que Fye parvienne malgré tout à dévier ses attaques. Mais il s'aperçut également que l'arcaniste s'épuisait rapidement. Il fallait en finir au plus vite.

Le prince se lança à corps perdu dans le dos du monstre et asséna de toutes ses forces une violente taillade qui déchira la chair du daemon. Il s'immobilisa en hurlant à en fendre les cieux. Son regard finit par s'éteindre dans un sinistre silence avant que la bête ne pousse un râle tonitruant et ne reprenne sa charge dans une frénésie surnaturelle. Fye para les coups mais son corps commença à vaciller, sa lame seule ne suffisait plus à contenir une pareille rage. Pris de panique, Regis frappa à nouveau et frappa encore.

« Mais tu vas crever, oui ?! »

Le daemon finit par montrer des signes de faiblesse, Fye parvint à dévier une attaque qui fit basculer la bête, offrant une ouverture inespérée. Regis, au même moment, pivota son épée en la pointant vers le bas et tous deux empalèrent la créature avec leur lame, la transperçant de part en part. Elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes, les bras tombants, et s'écrasa enfin au sol en convulsant. Les deux comparses étaient à bout de souffle. L'arcaniste se laissa glisser contre le mur, incapable de tenir encore debout. Il leur fallut un moment avant de relever les yeux et de pouvoir se regarder d'un air soulagé. Fye observa une griffure ensanglantée sur le visage de Regis, croisant celle que Cor lui avait infligée sur la joue droite lors de leur rencontre avec Cid Sophiar.

« T'es blessé ?

– Oh ça… C'est… Euh… En fait c'est ton arme… Quand on a empalé le machin… Ben, je me suis pris un coup…

– Oh… »

Regis l'observa avec un sourire bienveillant avant de se rendre compte que Fye tenait sa main au niveau de l'aine.

« Toi aussi, t'as mangé, non ? »

Fye étouffa un petit rire en grimaçant. Sa main ne pouvait plus dissimuler le sang de sa blessure :

« En fait, tu… Enfin… Moi aussi j'ai pris un coup… Avec ton épée… »

Le visage de Regis pâlit aussitôt :

« Je suis vraiment navré ! Tu… Tu veux qu'on remonte ? Qu'on retrouve les autres ?

– Non… Ça ira. J'ai juste… besoin de souffler… »

Le prince s'assit à ses côtés, ne sachant trop s'il fallait à nouveau se confondre en excuses ou juste passer à autre chose. Son regard se perdit dans la grotte, aussi en profita-t-il pour examiner à distance les créatures qu'ils venaient d'abattre. Les gobelins commençaient déjà à se décomposer dans des filaments de ténèbres, mais le corps du colosse était encore frais.

« Des daemons comme ça… T'en as déjà vu par chez toi ?

– Oui… Même si ceux que j'ai rencontrés à Tenebrae avaient plutôt une couleur de peau pourpre…

– Hmmm… Les marques blanches sur son corps… Tu crois que ça a un sens ?

– Je ne sais pas… Certains pensent que ce sont des peintures de guerre, d'autres que ce sont des marques similaires à celles que l'on retrouve dans les représentations de Titan.

– Et toi, t'en penses quoi ?

– Si ce sont des peintures de guerre, ça voudrait dire qu'ils ont une intelligence plus développée qu'on le pense. Et en même temps, regarde son corps… Il a un collier, des boucles d'oreille, et ses gantelets… Ces créatures sont trop primitives pour être capables de confectionner des objets aussi complexes. D'autant qu'on n'a jamais trouvé d'outil que pourraient utiliser les daemons, outre leurs armes…

– Et dans le deuxième cas de figure ? Quel rapport avec Titan ?

– Ça voudrait dire que les daemons pourraient être d'origine divine. Mais cette hypothèse souffre de nombreuses lacunes. On retrouve des similitudes avec certains daemons et les Six… Mais beaucoup n'ont, a priori, aucun lien avec les Dieux. T'imagines le scandale si c'était le cas ? Ta famille, les Nox Fleuret… Ils sont au pouvoir parce qu'ils partagent un lien spécial avec les Six. Mais si ce sont eux qui ont créé les daemons…

– … La population se retournerait contre nous. Ce serait le chaos… »

Regis replia ses jambes et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux. Il observa les daemons se désintégrer dans une odeur de soufre, ne laissant derrière eux plus que les restes séchés des victimes de ces créatures. Combien d'hommes et de femmes, combien d'enfants ont pu périr des attaques de daemons ? Et combien périront encore ? Comment lui-même allait-il mourir ? Ces pensées animaient dans sa poitrine ce qu'il aimait appeler la chaleur froide, une sensation familière, glacée et dévorante qui engloutissait et ravageait ses sens pour ne laisser plus qu'un abîme de néant.

« Bon, on y retourne ? »

La voix chaude de Fye sortit le prince de sa torpeur et ses membres reprirent vie d'aussitôt. Tous deux se levèrent avec difficulté, prenant conscience des contre-coups du combat.

« La vache, je sens que je vais avoir de sacrées courbatures, moi. J'espère que Weskham sera chaud pour me faire un massage en rentrant…

– Un… Un massage ?

– Ouaip, il est franchement doué. Ce type a des mains en or ! »

Fye se mit à rougir de manière incontrôlée, laissant Regis parfaitement perplexe :

« Hein… ? Quoi… ? Mais quoi ?! »

Malgré l'insistance du prince, Fye gigotait la tête à la négative d'un air autant amusé qu'embarrassé. Regis haussa des épaules et ils reprirent l'exploration de la grotte.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient, les parois se revêtirent doucement d'une lueur opaline, lueur qui devenait plus prononcée et plus palpable. Elle vibrait au son de murmures lancinants, inintelligibles, hypnotiques. Ses caresses happaient les pensées et engourdissaient les sens. Le duo arriva enfin dans une salle de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, baignant dans cette lumière nacrée et organique. En son cœur, une crevasse verticale semblait déchirer la réalité en irradiant de couleurs spectrales.

« Bon, on dirait bien que c'est ça…

– … La source des dameons. »


	4. Là où naissent les couleurs nouvelles

**Quatrième chapitre, merci de continuer à me suivre :)**

**J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre et j'en suis navré. Ces derniers temps ont été assez compliqués pour moi et j'ai pas mal hésité durant l'écriture du chapitre, je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir prendre le risque de l'amener dans cette direction, je l'ai retravaillé dans tous les sens sans en être parfaitement satisfait. Mais au bout d'un moment, je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot et qu'il fallait bien finir par le publier malgré tout. Du coup, désolé pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

_~ Sulphur'Aeon – Thou Shalt Not Speak His Name_

* * *

Après avoir passé de longues heures à explorer la grotte du pic de Leide et au terme d'âpres combats, Fye et Regis se retrouvèrent enfin dans une grande salle baignant dans la lumière. En son cœur se dressait l'immondice, une brèche de plusieurs mètres de haut irradiant de maléfice et semblant déchirer l'espace lui-même. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait là de ce qu'ils recherchaient : l'un des nombreux points d'entrée des daemons en Eos.

Le duo avança le ventre noué, à la fois éreinté et captivé par l'aura mystique que dégageait cette faille. Si la salle était gorgée de rayons laiteux, la brèche en elle-même semblait mener vers un abîme cosmique, un espace au-delà du monde où les aurores astrales côtoyaient le néant abyssal.

« C'est… incroyable.

– Reste vigilant. Tant que la faille sera ouverte, des daemons peuvent en surgir à tout moment.

– D'accord, d'accord… Bon, du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Comment on referme la brèche ? »

Fye serra les dents, son cœur commença à palpiter et son visage chauffer plus que de raison. Il valait mieux le dire maintenant plutôt que faire mine du contraire.

« Je… Je ne sais pas.

– Hein ?!

– J'ai dit : je ne sais pas !

– Pourtant tu avais bien dit à mon père que tu savais comment sceller les failles, c'est pour ça qu'on est parti en expédition ! Ne me dis pas qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien ?!

– Pas la peine de me gueuler dessus ! J'ai dit que j'avais une théorie mais je n'avais aucun moyen de la mettre en pratique tant qu'on n'était pas sur place. »

Les mains tremblantes, l'arcaniste se massa longuement les paupières dans l'espoir de retrouver son calme.

« Si tu pouvais cesser de me dévisager comme ça, j'essaie de me concentrer…

– Ok ok, fit le prince. Mais donne-moi au moins la base de ta théorie, que je ne me sente pas con au milieu de nulle part.

– Soit… Ta famille… Elle possède le Cristal des Six depuis des millénaires-

– On ne possède pas le Cristal, interrompit Regis, on veille sur lui. C'est le Cristal qui nous choisit.

– Ben voyons, comme c'est pratique !

– Tout le monde sait ça, fit le prince d'un ton vexé. On ne t'apprend pas ça à l'école ? »

Fye roula des yeux.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Toujours est-il que les plus anciens écrits mentionnant le Cristal remontent à quasiment deux millénaires.

– Ça me paraît cohérent. Le règne de Somnus, le premier Roi du Lucis, remonte à près de deux milles ans…

– Et dans la même période, on y fait régulièrement mention d'un phénomène, le Fléau des Étoiles.

– C'est loin d'être un simple 'phénomène', rebondit le prince, c'est littéralement une punition divine ! Parce que l'humanité s'est détournée des Dieux, les Six nous ont abandonné et notre nature nous a corrompu. C'est ça le Fléau des Étoiles. Les Dieux ont offert le Cristal à l'humanité pour qu'elle puisse se faire pardonner, et le Cristal a choisi ma famille pour le protéger et pour protéger l'humanité des ténèbres. »

Fye nota combien les histoires des Lucis Caelum s'assuraient de toujours entretenir leur légitimité à régner. Quelle était la part de mythe et la part de réalité dans ces récits ? À quel point les Lucis Caelum pouvaient-ils tordre l'Histoire pour glorifier leurs héros ? Fye aurait pu en rire, mais au final, les Nox Fleuret étaient-ils vraiment différents ?

La faille imposa le silence. Elle se mit à vibrer et à siffler la mélodie des mauvais présages. Une main sans chair ni couleur s'extirpa avec difficulté des abysses. Elle tâta péniblement la sphère matérielle, cherchant un point d'appui à proximité qui permettrait à la créature naissante de s'extraire du néant. D'autres bras décharnés l'accompagnèrent, puis des têtes difformes se mirent enfin à respirer un nouvel air. Fye agrippa son cimeterre, s'élança vers les bêtes incomplètes et d'une taillade nette leur trancha la tête. Les corps sans vie s'effritèrent dans le vide tandis que le visage des déchus s'écrasait sur la pierre.

« Pour en revenir au Fléau des Étoiles… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une simple métaphore de la corruption humaine, je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une sorte d'affliction qui transforme la chair des vivants. Qu'elle transforme les êtres vivants en daemons. »

Regis commença par penser que si c'était le cas, on aurait forcément vu des gens devenir des daemons. Quelqu'un qui se transforme physiquement, ça se remarquerait tôt ou tard. Mais à cet instant, un frisson d'effroi traversa le prince.

Il repensa à cette tradition millénaire, le pèlerinage des solitudes. Au Lucis, quand les premiers signes de la corruption du Fléau des Étoiles apparaissent, comme la peau tachetée de noire ou les yeux violacés, il était coutume d'envoyer les personnes affectées en pèlerinage pour qu'elle puisse se purifier. Les membres de l'aristocratie espéraient une faveur royale pour être guéris, mais pour la majorité de la population, ce pèlerinage signifiait partir en exil, coupé du monde. Certains revenaient au bout de quelques semaines ou quelques mois guéris, quant aux autres… On disait d'une personne disparue qu'elle était « en pèlerinage ».

Fye sentit le malaise assaillir le prince :

« Tout va bien ?

– Hum… Oui… Oui... »

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits :

« Alors c'est quoi, ton idée ?

– Je pense que si le Cristal est lié au Fléau des Étoiles, et que si ta famille bénéficie effectivement de son pouvoir, alors… tu devrais avoir en toi le pouvoir d'éradiquer les daemons et on devrait pouvoir l'exploiter pour sceller les failles d'Eos.

– D'accord, mais dans ce cas… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Hmmm… J'avais dans l'idée qu'en combinant nos essences magiques, on pourrait canaliser un sort d'entrave. D'ordinaire ça ne peut s'employer que sur le vivant, mais je pense pouvoir dériver l'énergie sur la faille. Il faut juste qu'on teste jusqu'à ce que ça marche.

– Attends, attends, tu m'as paumé à 'essences magiques'. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? »

Fye regarda Regis d'un air perplexe, comme si on lui avait demandé comment respirer.

« Bah… Tu utilises forcément ton essence magique quand tu te sers… de la magie… Comment vous faites au Lucis quand vous confectionnez vos projectiles magiques ?

– Hmmm… Ce serait sans doute plus simple si je te montrais. »

Regis sortit de sa poche une sphère creuse et translucide, de la taille d'un gros abricot, qu'il ouvrit en la dévissant d'un coup de poignet. Il arracha quelques cheveux d'une des créatures fraîchement décapitées qu'il glissa dans une des demies-sphères. Dans l'autre, il y déposa une pièce d'argent avant de refermer la sphère.

« Bon, les catalyseurs ne sont pas top mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Après ça, je sers la sphère magique dans mes mains et je me concentre pour lui insuffler mon énergie. Plus je me concentre, plus le résultat est puissant, à condition d'avoir assez d'énergie bien sûr. »

Le prince s'exécuta. Il ferma les yeux et ralentit sa respiration. Une faible lueur circulait entre ses mains et alimentait progressivement l'orbe.

« Voilà. Comme tu vois, la sphère brille à présent d'une teinte jaunâtre, ça veut dire que c'est un sort de foudre. »

Il chercha des yeux un endroit isolé et lança la sphère contre un rocher. Un éclair frappa la roche et disparu d'aussitôt, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une trace noire et une petite odeur de soufre. Fye observa toute l'opération dans ses moindres détails et conclut :

« Eh bien vois-tu, quand tu te concentres et que tu transmets ton 'énergie' à ta sphère, à Tenebrae c'est ce qu'on appelle un transfert d'essence. Tu exploites l'essence élémentaire qui est en toi pour véhiculer de la magie. J'imagine que les catalyseurs que vous utilisez au Lucis servent surtout à amplifier ses effets.

– Du coup… ?

– Du coup je pense qu'en combinant nos essences magiques, nos énergies donc, avec ma maîtrise des arcanes et ton sang d'héritier du Cristal, on devrait pouvoir refermer la brèche et empêcher les daemons de passer par là.

– D'accord… Et comment on fait pour… combiner nos essences ? »

Le ton gêné de Regis et ses joues rougissantes laissèrent l'arcaniste perplexe, qui finit par saisir et secoua la tête en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Ne va pas te faire des idées. Concentre-toi pour faire passer ton énergie dans tes mains, je m'occupe du reste. »

Fye attrapa son cimeterre, le disposa à l'horizontale, puis, glissant ses doigts le long de la poignée, incanta :

« Urrúnir. »

Dans un trait de lumière, le manche du cimeterre se transforma en une longue hampe, faisant de l'arme une hallebarde, bien que Fye la brandissait davantage comme un bâton de sorcier que comme une arme d'hast. Ses doigts s'illuminèrent et dessinèrent dans l'air des sigles d'une autre ère. Les runes flottantes se regroupèrent en cercle, en croix et en spirale dans des danses éthérées. Fye brandit son arme en direction des runes et son bras vers les mains de Regis, qui essayait de rester concentré en dépit de l'étrangeté du spectacle : deux inconnus venant de pays ennemis, au fond d'une grotte au milieu du désert, devant une brèche menant vraisemblablement vers un autre monde, dans une salle où l'air se dilatait et tourbillonnait autour d'énergies invisibles qui faisait virevolter des mots d'autres temps. Les cheveux des deux comparses se mirent à flotter, comme s'ils étaient tous deux plongés dans l'eau. Les plus petits cailloux de la salle se mirent eux aussi à bouger, voire léviter pour les plus fins, comme si la gravité n'avait plus lieu d'être.

D'un geste appuyé, Fye pointa son arme vers la brèche, plaquant toutes les runes flottantes contre la paroi de la grotte, leur faisant dessiner des cercles concentriques dont la brèche était le cœur. L'énergie puisée entre les mains de Regis se fit plus intense, plus palpable, il sentait un torrent de feu sans chaleur le traverser et vider ses cellules. Son corps luttait pour ne pas être emporté par ce courant d'énergie pure. Fye psalmodiait des incantations indéchiffrables pour le Lucisien.

Puis, les yeux dorés de l'arcaniste passèrent au rouge et les runes, qui tourbillonnaient jusqu'alors autour de la faille, s'immobilisèrent, leur lumière s'intensifia et chaque rune connecta un filament incandescent aux runes qui lui étaient voisines, formant une ultime géométrie complexe et pourtant d'une symétrie centrale absolue. En un dernier coup de force, un déluge de lumière aveugla la grotte et fit trembler la terre elle-même.

* * *

À la surface, Weskham et Cor s'étaient retrouvés à l'intersection connectant les deux entrées de la grotte. Assis, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, les deux gardiens reprenaient péniblement leur souffle. Ils avaient le visage couvert de coupures, leurs vêtements étaient tailladés et la sueur perlait sur leur front. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir traversé un champ de barbelés ou d'être passés au travers d'une vitre. Soudain, un tremblement lointain frappa la terre, suivi de plusieurs tremblements plus sourds et plus légers.

« T'as senti ça ? fit Weskham, éreinté.

– Mec, je suis tellement rincé qu'un bulldozer pourrait me passer dessus, je ne le sentirais pas…

– Ça avait l'air de venir du fond de la grotte. Tu crois que Regis et Fye vont bien ?

– Ils ont intérêt. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver au chômage dès le premier jour.

– Tu parles d'un premier jour... » lui répondit le majordome en soupirant.

Les ombres du désert s'allongeaient et le ciel s'empourprait d'une brise d'été. Weskham profita de cette douceur bienvenue pour respirer un bon coup et se plonger dans ses pensées. C'était un exercice auquel il se prêtait rarement, par peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver en sondant son esprit. Le jour, son métier de majordome l'occupait suffisamment pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de souffler. Le soir, il trinquait avec ses amis, il allait faire un footing ou cuisinait pour peaufiner ses techniques. La nuit, il espérait ramener une conquête avec lui pour ne pas être seul dans son lit. Et quand il l'était, il restait éveillé le plus longtemps possible, juste assez pour qu'il s'endorme épuisé, sans avoir à vivre cet espace de flottement entre la conscience et l'inconscience sans avoir le temps pour un songe.

Le majordome posa son regard sur ses mains fines et les serra lentement :

« Pourquoi suis-je aussi impuissant ? pensa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque pour que je ne me sente plus aussi vide ? »

Un soupir s'échappa, laissant place à cette incompréhension qui le suivait depuis des années. Où avait-il échoué ? Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours insatisfait ?

« Oi, arrête de ruminer, ça me fait de l'ombre, s'exclama Cor.

– Hum, pardon. J'étais en train de réfléchir à ce que j'allais préparer ce soir à dîner.  
– Tu vas nous préparer quoi, en déprimant comme ça ? Une tarte au charbon ? »

Weskham pouffa, l'insolence de son partenaire suffit pour lui remettre les idées en place. Après un moment de silence, Cor reprit nonchalamment :

« Ton style de combat, tu disais en voiture que c'était du krav maga. T'as appris ça où ?

– J'ai quitté mes études assez tôt et j'ai beaucoup voyagé avant de devenir majordome. J'ai appris à me battre au fil de mes rencontres…

– Le krag maga, c'est pas un style qu'on apprend dans les champs, il faut au moins avoir fait l'armée…

– Dans ce cas, si tu connais déjà la réponse, pourquoi poser la question ? » lui dit Weskham d'un ton faussement vexé.

Il tourna la tête dans l'espoir d'observer la réaction de Cor, mais ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'épée de son comparse, posée à terre, et plus particulièrement sur l'emblème doré maintenu sur la poignée par un chapelet de perles sombres.

« C'est l'insigne de la Garde Royale du Lucis, ça. Toi aussi, tu as fait l'armée ? »

Cor récupéra son katana comme pour la porter hors de vue de Weskham.

« Je… Pas exactement. C'est l'insigne de Clarus Amicitia, je lui ai prise après l'avoir battu.

– Oh... »

Les Boucliers du Roi étaient les derniers remparts de leur souverain. Weskham avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer les épreuves de sélection au sein des Lames Royales et rares étaient celles et ceux qui pouvaient prétendre à candidater pour devenir un Bouclier. Quant aux recrues sélectionnées, leur entraînement était d'une intensité telle que nombreuses étaient celles qui finirent par demander à réintégrer les Lames Royales ou quitter l'armée.

_Les meilleurs des meilleurs_, pensa-t-il avec nostalgie.

De son côté, Cor passa sa main sur l'insigne de son arme et perdit son regard sur ses courbes d'or. Chaque éclat lui évoquait l'entrechoquement de son arme contre celle de Clarus. Il lui suffisait d'un moindre reflet de lumière pour revivre son combat dans toute son intensité. Clarus était souriant, digne. Ses gestes étaient précis son jeu de jambes, millimétré.

« Tu as de la force, c'est sûr. Je pense même que tu peux me battre. »

Cor haletait tandis que Clarus suait à peine. Le Bouclier du Roi ne lui faisait pas l'affront de se ménager, pourtant il gardait le dessus à chaque ruée de son adversaire. Cor bouillonnait et les piques verbales ne faisaient que le mettre davantage en rogne.

« Dis-moi, Cor. Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Pourquoi te bats-tu ? »

« Pour qui te bats-tu ? »

Ces mots revenaient comme le ressac de l'océan. D'un mouvement du pouce, Cor palpait religieusement chaque aspérité de l'insigne. Sa victoire était bien réelle, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la savourer ?

* * *

Le prince et l'arcaniste étaient essoufflés, le déferlement de magie pure qu'ils avaient déclenché les avait momentanément aveuglés et drainé de leur énergie. Ils écrasèrent tous deux leur main sur leurs orbites comme pour y faire à nouveau passer le sang. Ils retrouvèrent progressivement la vue, bien que la salle leur paraissait encore trop lumineuse à leur goût. Ils relevèrent tous deux la tête et virent la faille encore intacte, brandie comme une insulte à leur tentative. Sa lumière impie jaillissait toujours des ténèbres, son cœur était toujours une plaie béante de la réalité. Fye serra du poing et frappa au sol à s'en briser les os. Regis soupira, attristé :

« Ça n'a pas marché... »

Il tourna la tête pour proposer de faire une nouvelle tentative en dépit de leur épuisement et vit Fye à genoux, le corps tremblant, le visage teinté de colère, tentant de retenir au mieux ses larmes. Le Lucisien posa sa main sur son épaule puis, croisant son regard, lui offrit un sourire chaleureux :

« Il faut qu'on remette ça. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Fye, qui se releva péniblement en s'épongeant le visage.

« C'était peut-être pas assez puissant ?

– Non, fit l'arcaniste, je ne pense pas. La faille n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Soit il faut une puissance magique incommensurable, soit ce n'est pas la bonne méthode. Tu as du jus pour une autre tentative ? »

Regis inspira profondément et se mit deux claques au visage :

« Yosh ! Allons-y !

– Si l'entrave n'a aucun effet, peut-être un sort de scellement ? Ou de dissipation ?

– Qu'importe, on les essaie tous ! »

Fye sourit devant la naïveté du prince, mais cette énergie lui suffit pour lui faire passer ses tourments éphémères et retrouver sa motivation. Dans sa tête circulèrent des dizaines de formules, de runes, de schémas, il lui fallait un indice, n'importe quoi pour comprendre la nature de cette déchirure de l'espace, n'importe quoi qui puisse les mettre sur la voie. Fye se décida enfin, les yeux brûlants de volonté :

« Es-tu prêt ?

– Ouaip ! » fit Regis en brandissant le poing.

Regis se remit en position et disposa ses mains l'une au-dessus de l'autre. Il ferma les yeux et ralentit sa respiration en se concentrant sur elle. Progressivement, il se déconnecta du réel : il n'y avait plus de Fye, plus de grotte, plus de monde, juste une obscurité palpable dont il pouvait sentir les pulsations. Son souffle était énergie, son sang était énergie, ses pensées étaient énergie. Il la concentra entre ses paumes, la faisant vibrer dans une forme abstraite. Fye était aux aguets et murmurait des cantiques d'une langue éteinte. À nouveau des runes s'animèrent dans l'espace, tapissant les murs d'aura mystique. Les deux comparses puisèrent tous dans la flamme de leur volonté pour abattre sur la brèche un torrent d'énergie d'une puissance démesurée.

Pourtant, la faille restait intacte. Encore.

Le duo était épuisé et abattu. Regis tomba sur les fesses, exténué. Fye se tenait les genoux et sa sueur ruisselait au sol. Qu'avaient-ils raté ? Qu'est-ce qui leur manquait ? Les pensées de l'arcaniste s'emmêlèrent, sa patience s'effritait et leurs options s'amenuisaient. Ils essayaient à nouveau. Autre tentative. Autre méthode. Autre échec. Encore. Et encore. Et encore…

« Fye… J'en peux plus… J'ai la tête qui tourne…

– Je ne comprends pas. Ça aurait dû marcher. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?!

– J'ai… J'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause... »

Regis tituba et s'assit contre une paroi, dépité. Mais son désarroi n'était rien comparé à la colère de Fye, qui finit par céder et ne retint plus ses larmes. Son corps tremblait de fatigue et de rage, son front perlait de sueur et son cœur faisait naufrage. Ses sanglots minèrent d'autant plus le jeune prince, cherchant lui aussi une cause à un problème qui lui échappait. Et si Fye n'avait rien raté ? Et si ses incantations étaient justes, d'où pourrait venir le problème ?

_ De moi, évidemment_, pensa le prince.

Il resserra ses jambes contre lui, entoura ses genoux de ses bras et y enfouit sa tête.

_Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. _

_ Je suis un imposteur. _

_ Je ne suis pas l'héritier du Cristal. _

_ Je n'ai pas été choisi. _

_ Je ne suis sans doute même pas le fils légitime du Roi. _

_ C'est pour ça que papa me déteste._

_ C'est pour ça qu'on me déteste…_

Un cri éraillé interrompit son monologue intérieur. Regis leva les yeux et vit la faille vibrer dans un grondement sinistre. À nouveau, une créature tenta de s'extirper de l'outre-monde en se cramponnant aux parois. Des filaments de noirceur tissèrent ses mains décharnées, puis son torse. Regis appela Fye du regard, qui ne répondit pas.

« Pas question que ça recommence ! »

Le prince attrapa son arme, se releva mû d'une énergie renouvelée et s'élança vers la bête naissante pour la transpercer en son cœur. Elle sombra dans l'abysse en hurlant de douleur, faisant sortir l'arcaniste de sa torpeur.

« Eh mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama Regis prit de panique.

– Quoi ?

– M-Mon arme… Elle est bloquée dans la faille… ! Et elle ne veut pas se dématérialiser ! »

Regis avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces, son épée continuait de s'enfoncer lentement dans les ténèbres, comme engloutie par le vide. À son tour, le prince sentit une force invisible avaler petit à petit son corps. Une douleur glaciale lui étreignit les mains, puis les bras.

« Fye ! Au secours ! »

Aussitôt, l'arcaniste s'élança à corps perdu vers le prince pris au piège. La douleur s'intensifiait à mesure que son corps se fondait dans l'immondice. Regis était si proche des ténèbres qu'il ne voyait plus que ça. La douleur se faisait telle qu'elle était comme un bruit blanc, si intense qu'il ne la ressentait plus. Son regard était happé dans le néant, un vide cosmique qui le plongea dans un vertige infini. Et au fin fond des ténèbres s'ouvrit lentement un œil noir dont le regard doré le pétrifia. Puis une voix surgit des entrailles du temps et hurla au prince imprudent :

« NISH'SH GOGT'R NOC ! AKHT'R NAC ! »

Fye puisa dans toutes ses forces pour extirper Regis, qui se retrouva projeté à terre. L'arcaniste se précipita sur lui :

« Regis ! Regis, est-ce que ça va ? »

Mais le prince ne répondit pas. Il était inerte, ses yeux étaient révulsés, un filet de bave coulait du coin de ses lèvres, sa respiration était saccadée. Il répétait d'une voix lointaine et d'un air absent :

« Nish'sh… gogt'r.. noc…

– Hein ? Ni chiche, coq tard quoi ? s'exclama Fye, perplexe.

– Akht'r… nac… Nish'sh… gogt'r… noc…

– Je… J'ai pas rêvé ? Oh, Regis, tu m'entends ?! »

Fye le secoua en le prenant par le col, sans effet. La panique fit place à la confusion lorsque l'arcaniste réalisa que, dans sa transe, Regis psalmodiait dans la langue des Dieux.


	5. Mes racines dans le désert

**Histoire de vous remercier d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour lire la suite, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! (comment ça c'est gratuit ?)**

**J'ai regardé dernièrement une interview de Grzegorz Rosiński, l'auteur de la bande dessinée _Thorgal_, par la chaîne Youtube d'Alt 236 (excellente chaîne, soit dit en passant). Il concluait la vidéo en disant qu'il fallait, pour les auteurs, être honnête et communiquer par une langue simple. Il y fait un parallèle avec les auteurs qui manquent d'assurance et s'évertuent à faire de la décoration, pour faire du « beau » à défaut de pouvoir faire du « bien » et du « vrai ». Je me suis reconnu là-dedans, et je repense en souriant aux commentaires de ma compagne, qui relit mes textes, en me disant « Trop d'adjectifs ! », ou que mes phrases sont parfois trop compliquées, et elle a raison.**

**J'ai une forme d'insécurité par rapport à ce que j'écris, je veux écrire du « vrai » mais je suis toujours hanté par le doute du « pas assez bien », et j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à enrober mes phrases avec du rococo, comme dit Rosiński. Je tâcherai de faire plus simple à l'avenir, plus épuré et plus direct. Mais il me faudra du temps pour acquérir cette expérience, et sans doute cette assurance :)**

**Autrement, c'est aussi la rentrée pour moi, d'une certaine manière, et mon emploi du temps va être très chargé pour les mois à venir, aussi j'ai bien peur que la fréquence de publication de mes chapitres n'en soit impactée (déjà que je n'écris pas bien vite !). Je ferai de mon mieux pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre des années pour lire la suite des aventures de notre quatuor, mais je préfère vous prévenir que ça me prendra quand même du temps :)**

**Merci dans tous les cas de continuer de me lire !**

_~ Beethoven – Sonate Au Clair De Lune, mouvement I, II et III_

(j'aime assez l'interprétation de Tiffany Poon)

* * *

« … Nac… Nish'sh… gogt'r... »

L'arcaniste releva la tête, une sueur froide glissa entre ses omoplates. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Regis articulait une langue interdite, la langue des Six. Un millier de questions déferlèrent dans sa tête, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Fye flanqua Regis d'une paire de claques bien senties :

« Oi, réponds-moi ! »

Les paupières du prince palpitèrent et ses yeux à retrouver leur état normal. Regis était cotonneux, comme s'il avait dormi pendant un siècle. Une nouvelle paire de claques le sortit définitivement de sa torpeur.

« Aïe, mais stop ! Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ?! »

Fye bascula en arrière en atterrissant sur le postérieur.

« Putain, tu n'imagines pas comme tu m'as fait peur, espèce d'andouille…

– Meuuuh andouille toi-même… » lui répondit-il en se frottant la joue.

Regis se massa les yeux comme si on l'avait tiré d'un mauvais rêve et perdit son regard dans la grotte en tâchant de se raccrocher à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

– Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

– Mmmhhh… Je me souviens que j'avais mon épée coincée dans la faille, j'ai essayé de l'en sortir, mais… »

Il roula des yeux et chercha à faire la connexion mais n'y parvint pas.

« Comment je me suis retrouvé par terre avec toi qui me fous des claques ?

– Tu… Tu étais dans une sorte de transe… Tu disais des trucs… étranges.

– Étranges ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Regis eut un frisson d'appréhension, comme s'il se remettait d'une grosse cuite et qu'on lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Mais Fye préféra se mordre le pouce frénétiquement plutôt que de répondre. Ses pensées se perdaient dans l'incompréhension. Après un moment de silence, le prince abandonna l'idée de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Une seule chose était sûre : la faille était toujours là, et ils étaient à bout de nerf. Il soupira et finit par dire :

« Écoute… Manifestement, on est à court d'idées. Et on est crevés. Je te propose qu'on remonte et qu'on en parle avec les autres pour y réfléchir. On trouvera bien une solution... »

L'arcaniste serra les dents et mordit son pouce d'autant plus frénétiquement. Regis avait raison, ils avaient abattu toutes leurs cartes, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de remonter, alors pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ? C'était une équipe inexpérimentée, qui venait de se rencontrer et qui s'était lancée dans une quête à l'issue incertaine, l'échec était plus que probable. Pourtant, Fye ne parvenait pas à se le pardonner.

« Mes excuses… On a fait tout ça pour rien... »

Ses épaules tombèrent et sa vision se troubla. Fye retenait au mieux ses larmes mais ne pouvait cacher sa déception. Regis déglutit le cœur serré, puis s'arma d'un sourire en tapant sur l'épaule de l'arcaniste :

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est que partie remise ! Et puis… Au moins, j'ai eu l'occasion d'explorer une grotte ! Et ça m'a fait du bien de me battre un peu. Et puis j'ai pu voir comment se battent les Magelames de Tenebrae, rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup ! »

Fye eut un timide sourire, mais ça lui était suffisant pour sortir de son marasme.

« Allez viens, on va retrouver les autres... »

Tous deux jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à la brèche avant de partir. Elle irradierait de mépris si elle le pouvait, mais au lieu de cela, elle ne leur affichait que l'indifférence de l'inchangé. La remontée à la surface fut lente, tant ils étaient épuisés, mais sans anicroche. Les corps des daemons qu'ils avaient abattus étaient déjà évaporés et ne restait dans le repaire que les restes des pauvres hères qui avaient pu périr sous la rage des bêtes.

« Je demanderai à ce que l'on rapatrie les dépouilles. Qui que ce soit, personne ne mérite de finir dans un trou à rat. »

Regis s'attarda sur ces ossements et ces morceaux de chairs mortes, imaginant les hommes et les femmes qu'ils avaient pu être, comment un accident, une mésaventure, une attaque suffit à ce qu'ils ne soient plus. Il imaginait les familles endeuillées, les avis de recherche, le temps mis en suspension. Puis ce gouffre qui engloutissait l'espoir et ne laissait derrière lui que l'apathie. Il imaginait la résignation de celles et ceux qui passaient de l'attente au deuil, comment chaque jour perdait de ses couleurs et comment, au fil du temps, amis et collègues enjoignaient à « tourner la page », comme si les deuils avaient une date de péremption.

Les deux comparses reprirent la route vers la surface, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Une fois dans l'artère principale, Regis vit à quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui une lueur orangée vacillant faiblement.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

D'un geste, la lueur se rapprocha à toute vitesse et Regis eut à peine le temps de se mettre machinalement en posture défensive qu'elle lui atterrit sur l'avant-bras, avant de s'écraser au sol. Il baissa les yeux pour observer l'objet de l'agression :

« Une… cigarette ? Cette voix… C'était Cor... »

En un éclair de pensée, Regis passa de la perplexité à la colère :

« Mais putain, t'as pas fini de me balancer des trucs à la gueule, espèce de gland ?!

– Bon, au moins tu es en forme. » fit Weskham, enjoué.

Il faisait sombre, le soleil semblait s'être déjà tût depuis un moment. Regis et Fye s'approchèrent avec leur lampe-torche pour voir Weskham et Cor, assis dos à dos, à l'intersection des deux entrées de la grotte. Le prince demanda :

« Vous ne deviez pas surveiller chacun une entrée ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

– Nous avons dû nous replier… » répondit son majordome.

À mesure que Regis et Fye s'approchaient, la pénombre laissait distinguer les coupures sur le visage et les mains de leur deux camarades, et les multiples déchirures de leurs vêtements. Regis, glacé, leur demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

– Des Pampas, répondit Weskham entre deux soupirs.

– Des Pampas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'arcaniste.

– Tu n'en as jamais vu ? fit Regis. Ça ressemble à des petits cactus…

– Vous êtes dans cet état à cause de petits cactus ?

– Pas des cactus, rétorqua Cor, agacé. Des Pampas ! Ils étaient au moins une centaine ! Ils nous ont sauté dessus à l'unisson, ils couraient dans tous les sens et nous balançaient des épines plein la gueule ! Weskham et moi avons dû nous replier ici pour mieux contenir l'invasion.

– Et… C'est tout ? Allez, vas-y, raconte ! »

* * *

Une petite brise caressait le visage de Cor, qui se tenait aux aguets à son entrée de la grotte. Le ciel était calme et les fleurs d'agave chuchotaient entre elles. Le garde du corps observait au loin une petite bande de taoties qui se chamaillaient pour un vieil os. Rien ne semblait présenter le moindre danger.

Mais alors que le soleil entamait lentement sa descente vers l'horizon, un léger sentiment de malaise envahit la poitrine de Cor. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'observait. Son regard s'excita et les muscles de son bras gauche se tendirent, prêt à faire dégainer son katana au moindre signe suspect.

Pourtant, rien. Pas l'once d'un murmure.

Soudain, une ombre, du coin de l'œil. Mais rien, pas d'ennemi, pas d'animal sauvage. Puis une autre, cette fois-ci, Cor en était sûr : il y a quelqu'un. Quelque chose. Sa main droite alla chercher la garde de son arme. Il se sentait épié, tout autour de lui mais ne voyait rien. Avait-il été drogué ? Le soleil lui avait-il tapé sur la tête ? Était-il en train d'halluciner ?

Une douleur aiguisée le frappa au visage, effleurant sa joue et son oreille droite. Son épée était aussitôt brandie, il était en position défensive et pourtant ne voyait rien. La chaleur qui bourdonnait sur sa joue ne laissait pourtant aucun doute, il se faisait attaquer. Il regarda partout, à droite, à gauche, derrière lui, sur les rochers, sur le sable, dans le ciel et pourtant rien. Les taoties avaient disparu et les agaves s'étaient tûs.

Une autre douleur le frappa à l'avant-bras. Par la marque laissée, il en déduit instinctivement que c'était derrière lui, sur sa gauche. Pourtant, rien. Que des cailloux, des rochers et des pierres. Cor s'agaça :

« Qui est là ? Montre-toi ! »

Il entendit des petits rires tout autour de lui. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna aussitôt. Rien. Juste petit cactus à cinq mètres de lui, portant une petite marque noire et ovale en son centre.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? Il était pas là y'a une seconde... »

Une troisième douleur lui effleura l'épaule gauche, Cor se retourna aussitôt et vit un autre cactus, identique au précédent, à cinq mètres de distance également et portant la même petite marque au centre.

« Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? »

Une autre douleur. À chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, un cactus de plus apparaissait à cinq mètres de lui. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas pour avoir l'impression de rêver, Cor finit par remarquer que l'un des cactus avait légèrement bougé.

« Là ! Je t'ai vu, enfoiré ! »

À l'unisson, les cactus se mirent à ouvrir ce qu'il semblait être des yeux, complètement noirs et sans vie. De nouveaux rires se firent entendre, plus prononcés cette fois-ci.

« Alors j'étais pas fou. C'est les cactus... »

Il serra son arme et se jeta à corps perdu sur les dizaines de cactus devant lui, qui se mirent aussitôt à bondir partout dans une forme de chaos frénétique. Cor parvint à en trancher deux ou trois dans son mouvement et les cactus se mirent à rire encore plus fort. Ils sautaient, esquivaient, balançaient des épines et riaient à en perdre la raison. Cor tranchait, tailladait, frappait, lacérait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Les cactus tombaient les uns après les autres et pourtant il y en avait toujours plus. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'esquiver leurs coups et leurs gerbes d'épines.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Deux minutes ? Deux heures ? Deux jours ? Cor n'arrivait plus à garder son calme, chaque piqûre le rendait d'autant plus furieux que les cactus étaient toujours plus nombreux à lui sauter dessus, et ce malgré le nombre de ces bestioles qu'il avait éliminé. Il était encerclé et perdait progressivement tout repère visuel tant il se sentait submergé. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se replier vers la grotte, en espérant pouvoir s'en servir comme d'un goulot d'étranglement.

Il se précipita ainsi vers la caverne en se protégeant les yeux avec son bras et en balançant son arme partout où il le pouvait, dans l'espoir d'éliminer un maximum de ces créatures infâmes sur son chemin. Les cactus ne manquèrent pas l'occasion de le suivre et bondissaient en riant à gorge déployée, pour peu que la nature les ait pourvus d'une gorge. En s'enfonçant dans la grotte, il vit au loin Weskham courir vers lui lui criant :

« Des Pampas !

– Merci, je suis au courant ! Ils sont partout ! »

Il se mirent dos à dos, devant l'intersection qui amenait au reste de la caverne.

« Il faut à tout prix les empêcher de rejoindre Regis et Fye. Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre. »

* * *

« Wow… Et du coup, t'as affronté une armée de Pampas à mains nues ? demanda Regis, impressionné, à Weskham.

– Ha ! Ça non, aucune chance ! J'ai dû déchirer mon gilet et me l'enrouler autour des mains pour les protéger. Quand on s'est retrouvés ici, Cor m'a filé une paire de coups-de-poing accordiens, c'était déjà plus pratique comme ça… »

_Putain je le savais,_ pensa le prince. _C'est plus qu'un loubard, c'est un vrai malfrat ! Qui d'autre pourrait bien avoir sur lui ce genre de quincaillerie ? Bordel, papa, pourquoi __m'as-tu__ mis u__n gangster __dans les pattes__ ?_

Cor sentait sur lui se poser un regard inquisiteur qui le mettait mal à l'aise, aussi changea-t-il de sujet en voyant la coupure sur le visage de Regis :

« Et ça c'est quoi ? Tu t'es pris un stalactite… ?

– Oh non, fit l'intéressé, c'est Fye. On s'est battus contre une sacrée bête mais on s'est un peu emmêlés les pinceaux. Fye m'a mis un coup et je lui en ai mis un aussi. Rien de méchant. »

L'arcaniste souleva doucement sa main appuyée au niveau de l'aine pour y révéler sa blessure. Il était difficile d'en juger dans la pénombre, mais Cor semblait y accorder assez peu d'importance, on aurait presque dit que son visage s'était plus fermé encore que d'ordinaire. Weskham rompit un silence pesant en s'exclamant d'un ton taquin :

« Bon, on retourne à la voiture et on passe au repaire suivant ?

– À vrai dire, répondit péniblement Fye, on… on n'a pas réussi à sceller la brèche. Malgré toutes nos tentatives, elle est toujours intacte... »

Son regard se perdit sur ses bottes, incapable de soutenir le regard des deux comparses. Il était inutile de le regarder dans les yeux pour savoir que Cor fulminait. Bien que ce lui fut difficile, Fye décrivit ce qu'il s'était passé au cœur de la grotte avec Regis, leurs multiples tentatives infructueuses pour refermer la brèche et le fait que Regis, au contact de celle-ci, soit entré en transe en baragouinant quelques mots de la langue des Six.

« Eh bien ça par exemple, c'est autre chose que du cactus, fit le majordome. 'Ni chiche coq tard noque', dis-tu ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? »

Regis haussa des épaules dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Fye réfléchit longuement et répondit en pesant ses mots :

« Ça dépend du contexte… Ça peut exprimer l'idée de néant, ou une absence, un manque… Quant à 'Akht'r nac', ça peut vouloir dire 'pas toi' ou 'pas pour toi', là encore…

– … ça dépend du contexte, reprit Weskham en hochant la tête. Ça ne nous avance pas vraiment…

– Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? fit Cor en interpelant Regis. À qui tu t'adressais ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, patate ! Je ne me souviens même pas avoir dit ça !

– Et toi, continua Cor en s'adressant à Fye, depuis quand tu sais parler des langues divines ?

– Je… Je n'ai que quelques bases. En tant que Magelame, j'ai été garde du corps de l'Oracle Anima, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses avec elle.

– Je vois… »

Cor réfléchit un instant et s'adressa à Regis d'un ton moqueur :

« Vu que je risque d'être ton garde du corps pendant un moment, j'espère que tu m'apprendras une langue ancienne.

– Abruti, je vais surtout t'apprendre à fermer ton clapet ! » fit le prince irrité.

Le silence retomba tandis que la nuit s'installa doucement. La journée s'achevait sur un échec et une incompréhension. Chacun allait de son moment de réflexion, se demandant s'il fallait abandonner, si l'objet de leur quête était vain, s'il existait seulement une solution pour éradiquer les daemons ou au moins endiguer leur invasion. Weskham se sentit rapidement dépassé, il pouvait cuisiner, recoudre un bouton, faire un bandage, remplir des documents officiels, fracasser des têtes s'il le fallait, mais la magie, les daemons et les failles surnaturelles, ça, c'était d'un tout autre niveau. Il finit par soupirer et s'adressa au reste du groupe :

« Bon, et maintenant… ? »

Fye se sentait au pied du mur, coupable d'avoir mené un prince et sa suite dans une impasse, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de son engagement, d'avoir été inutile. Regis n'avait pas besoin de mot pour sentir que son acolyte avait perdu espoir. Il lui mis une tape sur l'épaule et lui sourit chaleureusement :

« On n'abandonnera pas. On n'a pas réussi à refermer la brèche, mais on a quand même une piste.

– Oui… répondit Fye en essuyant des larmes qui n'avaient pas encore coulé. Cette transe n'est pas arrivée par hasard. Il faut qu'on arrive à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi.

– Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? demanda Cor à Regis. Il s'est passé quoi pour toi, entre le moment où la brèche t'aspirait et le moment où tu t'es retrouvé le cul par terre ? »

Regis se frotta les yeux, cherchant à recouper la chronologie des événements. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit, mais…

« Il y avait… Cet œil. Un œil géant qui me fixait… Il était… noir, je crois. Avec… un iris doré. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher, j'étais pétrifié. J'ai senti mon cœur se remplir d'une haine et d'une colère sans fin, quelque chose d'immense, comme jamais je ne pourrais en éprouver dans toute une vie. C'était trop pour moi, j'avais l'impression d'exploser. Après ça, le black-out complet, tout ce dont je me souviens après c'était Fye qui me mettait des baffes dans la gueule. »

L'arcaniste sentit le regard accusateur de Cor lui tancer un _Je t'avais pourtant dit de veiller sur lui_.

« Il.. Il était en transe, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je pensais qu'un choc physique le réveillerait…

– Bon, fit Weskham, c'est maigre mais il faut qu'on explore ça. Quelqu'un a déjà vu un œil géant dans les parages ? »

La remarque fit sourire mais Fye eut aussitôt un déclic : et si… ?

« Dites, y a-t-il des temples, au Lucis ?

– La plupart sont détruits, les autres sont de vieilles ruines abandonnées, répondit le majordome.

– Vous avez détruit vos temples?

– C'était il y a fort longtemps. Le Roi Cista Lucis Caelum, dit Le Pieux ou Le Saint, estima que seule la famille Lucis Caelum pouvait être l'intermédiaire des Dieux, aussi ordonna-t-il la destruction de tous les temples connus du Lucis, qu'il déclara corrompus.

– C'est… aberrant.

– Il y a eu une longue période d'inquisition après ça pour mater la révolte populaire. Et c'est aussi ce roi qui érigea la Loi Divine, qui est le fondement de nos textes de loi modernes. Mais pourquoi t'intéresses-tu aux temples ?

– Je ne sais pas, ça m'a l'air absurde dit comme ça, mais je me demande si... »

Fye se mit à rougir, se rendant compte que c'était complètement idiot de le formuler.

« … Et si cet œil, c'était l'un des Six… qui essaierait de nous parler ?

– Et donc, ce que j'aurais dit au contact de la brèche…

– … ce serait un message. Pour nous, ou pour toi, Regis, je ne sais pas. Mais peut-être que ce qu'il nous manque pour fermer la brèche, un Dieu pourrait nous le donner…

– Ah, rien que ça ! fit Cor d'un ton narquois.

– Pourquoi on aurait besoin d'un temple ? Demanda Weskham sans sourciller.

– Parce qu'à la base, les temples sont protégés par les Six, ce sont des endroits privilégiés pour communiquer avec eux. À Tenebrae, Anima et Aulea faisaient régulièrement des processions au temple de Bahamut pour parler avec lui…

– Et tu l'as déjà entendu, toi ? lui lança Cor.

– N-Non… Les Dieux ne parlent qu'à celles et ceux qu'ils ont choisi…

– Tsssk, perte de temps.

– Mais quand bien même, tempéra Weskham, il n'y a aucun temple au Lucis qui soit encore en état. Au mieux, ce sont des ruines. Si les Six étaient là, ils doivent être partis depuis longtemps. Il ne reste plus rien... »

Regis était resté silencieux jusqu'alors. La discussion avait éveillé en lui de vieux souvenirs, étiolés par le voile du temps, dont il essayait péniblement de rétablir la connexion. Il finit par demander à Fye :

« Est-ce qu'il faut forcément que ce soit des temples ?

– Non, enfin… Je ne crois pas. Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

– En fait, je me demandais… Ce ne sont que des histoires mais on dit que certains de mes ancêtres étaient si dévoués pour le Lucis qu'ils avaient la faveur des Dieux, qu'ils veillaient sur la nation jusque dans l'au-delà tandis que les Dieux veillaient sur leur dépouille…

– Être condamné à protéger un pays pour l'éternité, c'est pas vraiment une récompense, s'exclama Cor.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Regis sans sourciller, s'il y a du vrai là-dedans, peut-être que les sanctuaires des Rois bénis pourraient nous permettre de prendre contact avec l'un des Six…

– C'est franchement bancal, fit l'arcaniste dans une moue gênée.

– De toute façon, répondit Weskham, on part déjà du principe que la vision qu'a eu Regis au fond d'une grotte pourrait nous aider à mettre un terme à un problème antédiluvien. Je pense que l'on n'est plus à ça près…

– Au moins ça nous fera voir du pays. » s'exclama Cor en haussant les épaules pour dissimuler son exaspération.

Regis considéra l'intérêt de reprendre route et de continuer leur quête. Il avait bien essayé de motiver Fye pour lui faire lâcher l'idée d'abandonner, mais est-ce qu'il y croyait seulement ? Devaient-ils se donner tant de peine pour une hallucination et quelques mots qui n'avaient aucun sens ? Tout lui parut soudainement aussi délirant qu'absurde.

« Bon, reprit le garde du corps, impatient. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Quelqu'un sait quels Rois du Lucis ont été bénis par les Dieux et où sont leur dépouille ?

– La plupart des sanctuaires sont dispersés aux quatre coins d'Eos, répondit le prince, mais certaines tombes ont plusieurs millénaires. Comment savoir quels Rois étaient bénis et où se trouvent leur sanctuaire ? Ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

À nouveau, le groupe sentait passer un air de découragement, ils tiraient sur un fil dont aucun n'avait la moindre certitude pour une quête dans laquelle ils venaient de se lancer sans même savoir s'ils la réussiraient. Aucun n'envisageait sérieusement de parcourir tout Eos en espérant tomber un jour sur le sanctuaire d'un Roi défunt. Il leur fallait une piste plus précise. Weskham, la main posé sur le menton, finit par dire :

« Et si on allait se renseigner à la bibliothèque de Lestallum ? C'est la plus grande du pays, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué d'y trouver des ouvrages sur l'histoire du Lucis et sur ses Rois.

– Moui, on peut tenter ça, répondit Regis. De toute façon, il fallait qu'on aille à Lestallum pour chercher le bidule que Cid nous a demandé. On pourra faire d'une pierre deux coups. On y va maintenant ?

– Mmmhhh c'est assez loin et nous sommes tous dans un sale état. Il vaut mieux qu'on trouve un endroit où planter notre tente, panser nos blessures et nous reposer avant de prendre la route.

– Mes excuses, Weskkie, mais… Je ne me sens pas trop de faire du camping ce soir…

– On est peut-être un peu loin d'Insomnia pour rentrer… À la rigueur, nous pouvons nous rendre à la base militaire de Galdina, c'est à une demie-heure d'ici. Il y a toujours des baraquements libres pour les officiels et la suite royale. On aura des lits pour nous reposer et une infirmerie pour nous soigner.

– Ça, déjà, ça me plaît plus ! »

Fye se sentait se raider et s'empourprer.

« Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Même si je coopère avec vous et malgré l'aval du Roi, je reste une intelligence ennemie aux yeux de tous…

– T'inquiète pas, répondit Regis. C'est pas marqué sur ton visage que tu es de Tenebrae. Au pire, on pourra te filer des vêtements un peu plus passe-partout, mais tu ne crains rien. Et n'oublie pas, tu es avec moi, le prince du Lucis. Les militaires ne vont pas s'amuser à nous chercher des noises !

– Oui… J'espère…

– Bon, c'est décidé alors. C'est parti pour la base de Galdina ! »

Le groupe s'avança doucement en direction de la sortie, à l'exception de Cor, qui restait à l'arrière. Les autres se retournèrent, interloqués, et attendirent qu'il s'exprime :

« Si j'ai bien compris, on va aller dans une bibliothèque pour savoir où se trouve les tombes de Rois qui pourraient probablement nous permettre de contacter l'un des Six, dans l'espoir de comprendre la vision qu'a eu l'autre brindille au fond d'une grotte avec l'idée que ça nous aiderait éventuellement à mettre fin aux invasions de daemons. C'est bien ça votre idée ?

– Beeeen… Ouaip ! répondit le prince d'un ton parfaitement désinvolte.

– Vous vous rendez compte que c'est complètement barré ?

– De toute façon c'est la seule piste que l'on ait, donc autant l'explorer.

– Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la seule idée que c'est une bonne idée… »

Regis haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de son comparse.

« Le voyage a à peine commencé et tu veux déjà rentrer chez toi ?

– C'est pas question de ça, c'est surtout que tout ça n'a pas le moindre sens !

– Honnêtement, je pense qu'on le sait tous. Peut-être que tu as raison et qu'on mouline dans le vent, va savoir. Peut-être qu'on ne peut rien faire contre les daemons. Peut-être que c'est une idée stupide, oui. Je n'en sais rien. Par contre je sais une chose, c'est qu'il ne se passera jamais rien en ne faisant jamais rien. T'as envie que les choses changent ? Alors bouge ton cul et bats-toi, même si ça te paraît désespéré, même si ça te semble absurde. Mais si tu préfères que rien ne change, bah reste là, continue de te regarder les pompes. Rentre chez toi si tu estimes que ce en quoi tu crois n'en vaut pas la peine. »

D'ordinaire, Cor aurait envoyé balader n'importe qui lui aurait parlé sur ce ton, et ce n'est pas le statut du prince qui l'en aurait empêché. Pourtant, ces mots eurent en lui un effet inattendu. Il se sentait gêné, certes, mais au-delà de ça, quelque chose en lui s'était déverrouillé. Un sentiment qui lui était inexplicable coulait dans sa poitrine. C'était aussi chaleureux que la colère, aussi ciblé que la haine, aussi envahissant que la tristesse, mais ça ne lui faisait pas mal. Au contraire, ça le soulageait d'un poids. Incapable de déchiffrer cette sensation, il regarda la main de Regis se diriger vers lui et contracta machinalement le ventre pour encaisser le choc. Mais au lieu de lui asséner un coup, la main s'arrêta à mi-chemin et Regis lui tendit un sourire :

« On y va ? »

Cor ne parvenait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais cette main tendue lui semblait une porte de sortie, hors de son marasme mental. Le garde du corps esquissa un faible sourire et serra la main du prince avant de se mettre en route avec les autres.


End file.
